The Gamblers Heart
by dragonsprit
Summary: Clare falls out of love with Eli because she feel for Bianca what happens when Clare takes a risk to come out and go after the girl of her dreams will this gamble payoff or will this be the biggest mistake of her life?
1. Hiding the Real Me

**Welcome to my first new Degrassi story for the new year The Gamblers Heart this story has been in my plot book for a while and I thought it was the right for it. **

**This story does not have solid slot on my schedule as far as updates hence why I'm going to be flexible with this stories updates for the first couple chapters but I hope you stick with me I promise you wont regret it I do recommend for both new and returning that you alert this story to keep up also check out Degrassi Saviors. Com for an updated schedule.**

**Disclaimer**** I don't own Degrassi all characters belong to respective owners I only own the plot original characters and MMA team name. **

**Here are a few notes to keep in mind:**

**This is a Clare/Bianca story**

**Clare is a Junior**

**Bianca is living with Fiona and Imogen she has been living with them for four months since her aunt moved away in mid July.**

**Fiona and Imogen are engaged and living together Imogen moved from her dads house to Fiona's in August with Natalie's blessing.**

**Bianca dated Owen during the summer but they broke up just before school started and are still friends, she never dated Drew but they are friends**

**I took creative license with a few ships.**

**Drew is engaged to Katie since the end of junior year she never dated Jake the rest will be explained in story this starts the first week of October**

**A/n All long stories that were suspended are scheduled to resume this week.**

Chapter 1 Hiding the Real Me

Clare Edwards was your typical high school junior she came from a fairly normal home her mother Helen divorced her father shortly after her sophomore year of high school and she ended up married to an old friend of the family.

Glen Martin was a contractor the Edwards family had known for a while shortly after Helen's divorce she began dating Glen and in what seemed like a whirlwind romance Helen married Glen which also meant Glen's son Jake had become Clare's stepbrother.

It took Clare a while to get used to the idea of her mother being remarried but she eventually came to accept her new family dynamic with her father now in Seattle with his new wife and a new step father she learned to just roll with the punches and move on.

To people who knew Clare they saw a put together overachieving straight A writer but that perception of Clare was the one she wanted everyone to see in reality Clare was a distraught mess who didn't know who she was anymore all because a well hidden secret that she had kept since the end of last year, that secret was that Eli no longer held the key to her heart in fact Clare had come to the realization that no guy would ever hold the key to her heart again that key now belonged to one Bianca DeSousa.

Clare didn't know how it happened but she had fallen head over heels for the raven hair dancer turned fighter but there were two problems one to Clare's knowledge Bianca was straight and she still had Eli to deal with and to be honest she didn't know how she would break up with Eli and deal with certain backlash that would come forget the fact that if she did manage to get Eli out of the way she still had the bigger problem of having to come out to her deeply devoted Christian mother which was going to be a monumental task.

Clare had gone back and fourth on how she was going to handle the situation of coming out as whole and to be honest she was leaning towards just trying to forget the whole and go on living a lie after all she thought life would be easier even if she did have to lie to herself to make that happen.

Since Helen and Glen were out until Friday night and Jake was out with Mo and would most likely be staying over it would give Clare some time to get her thoughts together.

Clare had been doing a lot of research on how to come out by reading blogs and articles on the subject she had even decided to watch a few documentaries on the subject online.

Since it was still early and she had already eaten dinner Clare decided to go through another set of blogs she had been going through blogs for a few months now and each told of different reactions people had received ranging from parents who already knew and were waiting for their children to come out to parents who were devastated by the news and either sent their children to "straight camps" or just tossed them out on the street all together.

After two hours of combing through blogs Clare came across one blog about a teenage girl who grew up in a Christian family much like Clare's who had come out to her family and been thrown out and forced to fend for herself on the streets until she was adopted by her best friends family which turned out to be good for her because with their help she was able to get away from her parents and live her life the way she wanted and more importantly she no longer had to hide who she was.

After reading the blog Clare came across an online link to a documentary about coming out which dealt with a girl who lived in Edmonton who hid the fact she was a lesbian from her parents until just before the start of senior year in high school she had been with her girlfriend since Sophomore year of high school but she hid the relationship from her parents up until senior year when the girls girlfriend helped her find the courage to come out and go chase their dreams together in New York.

At the end of the video there was a small message in the end credits which read **"The journey to happiness starts with one single step."**

After seeing that quote something in Clare just clicked she decided that the only way she could truly begin her journey to happiness was to come out.

After finishing the documentary Clare decided that she needed to take the first step in her plan to truly be free which was breaking up with Eli no matter how painful that conversation was going to be it was one that needed to be had for Clare to be able to begin the journey to uncovering her true self.

As she walked into her bedroom she laid in bed thinking to herself how this was one of the last nights she would be living with this mask of lies.

The next morning Clare woke up feeling different she couldn't explain it she felt like today was the start of the rest of her life, she had awoke at 7 like she did on any normal school made her bed and took her morning shower and decided to make herself Eggs and bacon for breakfast.

Since it wasn't too cold out Clare wore a pair of black jeans with a purple long sleeve sweater and black boots.

After enjoying her breakfast Clare gathered up her bag and keys locked the door and headed off, she decided to walk alone today instead of walking with Alli and Jenna to mentally prepare for the storm she was going to create which in truth made her a bit uneasy and the only thing keeping her from backing out of her plan was thinking about the big picture goal this mornings events were supposed to help her accomplish.

When Clare finally made it to Degrassi she noticed Alli Jenna Eli and Adam hanging in front of the school steps she found it odd that the Becky was not with Adam those two had been on the fast track to a relationship at least as far as she knew but than again Clare was never one to meddle in Adams love life.

As she walked over to the group by the steps she was greeted by Jenna and Alli who were the first to notice Clare's presence.

"Hey Clare." Jenna and Alli greeted in unison.

"Hey guys could you give me a sec I need to talk to Eli."

"No problem Clare but let me snap them out of their comic haze their something you should know." Jenna said happily as she walked over to Adam tapped him on the shoulder and abducted his lips.

"Hey Marie no fair you agreed not to do that during morning comic time." Adam whined as Jenna pulled away also causing Eli to look up.

Adam was the one of the few people that she allowed to use her middle name which to her sounded sweet when he said it.

"I said no such thing and I needed a sure fire way to get your attention".

"Hey Edwards when did you get here?" Eli greeted.

"Just a bit ago listen we need to talk for a sec but first I need to find out what just happened between my best friend and one of my closest female friends."

No problem Ill just finish my comic here."

"Clare I'd like you to meet my boyfriend Adam Torres."

"When did this happen I thought Adam was going to end up with Becky?"

"To answer your question Clare I was never I was never going after Becky my eye had always been on Jenna we just kept it quiet for the past three months."

"Wow well congrats guys now if you'll excuse me I have to talk to Eli."

"Eli would you mind sitting by the tables to talk?"

"Of course not blue eyes lead the way."

As Clare and Eli made the short trip to the tables Clare was starting stress and rethink her actions, after a few short breaths she was able to sit down across from Eli.

"So Clare whats up?"

"Well Eli there's no easy way to say this so I'm going to just say it."

"Clare what are you trying to say?"

"Eli we need to break up."

Eli was incensed at Clare's statement but had enough composure left to try to convince Clare to stay with him.

"Clare why do you want to break up was it something I did or said?"

"No Eli it wasn't you its me."

"What do you mean Clare?"

"Eli as hard as this is to believe for you I don't have the same feelings I once did I hope you'll understand." Clare said as she stood up preparing to walk away but just before she could leave Eli got up and pushed her against the table.

"Tell me Clare who are you cheating on me with?" Eli snarled as he grabbed Clare by the neck.

"Eli this is wrong stop it you're hurting me."

"Tell me who it is bitch."

Clare cried as Eli released his grip on Clare's neck and slapped her.

"Eli all I'm going to tell you is that I feel for a girl it wasn't something you did it just happened."

"You feel for a girl and you want to leave me then fine leave me you bitch but I swear if I see you with her or find out who she is I will make your life hell." Eli snapped.

"Oh but before I leave here's something to remember me by.

Eli took his skull ring from his pocket put it on his right hand and punched Clare in the face causing a cut to open up as she feel to the ground.

"Oh and you can have this too."

Eli kicked Clare right in the ribs.

No one happen to see Clare fall because the bell rang and students rushed inside so Clare held her side attempting to get up only after Eli left.

Once Clare was inside she ran to the girls washroom to rinse her lip check on her ribs and clean her face luckily for her since the period had just started the washroom was empty so she would be able to avoid anyone seeing her and asking questions.

With her minor injuries taken care of Clare lifted her shirt and checked her ribs she noticed that she had a black and blue forming not to mention a stinging feeling in her side hopefully it was just bruised ribs and she could ice them down later she couldn't deal with the million questions that would her way if she actually had broken ribs.

After fixing herself Clare made her way to her first class which was journalism as she walked in she noticed Ms Oh wasn't in the room and the class was being run by a sub, she signed the attendance sheet and got her assignment out which was an article on how the media uses subliminal messaging in advertising.

Since this was an elective course Clare didn't have Jenna Alli Connor around til next period when they all met up for math.

Clare tried to concentrate on writing her essay but the pain in her ribs was too much she asked to be excused from so she could go to the nurse, the sub just let her go seeing as their was only ten minutes left in class to begin with.

Clare gathered her things and made her way to the nurse.

Once she got there Clare explained she had fallen on her way to school and bruised her ribs the nurse gave her a mild pain reliever and sent her off to class.

As Clare made her way to her next class she ran into Eli who cornered her by a row of lockers.

"Hey freak how are you after our chat?" Eli snapped.

"Eli leave me alone."

"Oh Clare you dump me because you say you've got feelings for a girl well if you think I'm going to leave you alone you're stupider than I thought."

Eli I mean it leave me alone or Ill.."

"You'll what tell Simpson and risk being outed I don't think you want Helen finding out that you are a lesbian do you, after all your mom is religious and it would crush her to know that her daughter is turning her back on her morals."

Clare didn't know what to say she knew as vile as Eli was acting he did have a valid point Helen would flip if she found out from the school Clare was a lesbian.

"Eli even you wouldn't out me to my mother would you?"

"Clare you should know me better than that I want to enjoy toying with it's too much fun knowing I alone could make your life hell as payback for leaving me, so for now Ill leave you alone but know Ill be watching you." Eli said as he walked past Clare looked back and smiled evilly.

After her encounter with Eli Clare couldn't stand being at school she had to get out and go somewhere she could be away from Eli.

Clare noticed that he next class was already fifteen minutes in she knew if she wanted to get away but not fall behind in class she had to convince Adam to cover for her the rest of the day, she sent him a quick text to meet her by her locker and waited for a response she made sure to be as vague as possible with the details.

A few minutes later Clare got her response from Adam saying he would meet her.

When Adam finally showed up he saw Clare looked shaken.

"Hey whats up why aren't you in class?"

"Adam listen I can't be here right now I have a lot on my plate can I trust you to hand my assignments in and take good notes I have to get out of here."

"Clare whats going on this isn't you?"

"Adam just do this for me please I need to clear my head." Clare said starting to get nervous.

"Ill do whatever you need but can I at know whats going on here?"

"I wish I could tell you Adam but I cant not now."

Alright whatever this is must be big just give me your stuff and Ill hand it in go get your head straight."

"Ill try thanks I owe you." Clare said as she handed Adam her assignments gave him a hug and headed for her locker.

Clare grabbed her stuff and took the back way out of the school once she was outside she walked down a block away from the school and tried to think of somewhere she could go she thought of going to the ravine but didn't want to risk anything crazy happening to her so she settled on heading for the Dot it should be fairly empty now since the breakfast rush had to have cleared by now.

As Clare walked toward the Dot she thought about what happen to her over the past couple of days and wondered if everything she was putting herself through would end up being worth it than she thought of all the documentaries she had seen where each one said no matter how hard the road seemed at first it would all be worth it in the end.

Clare walked into the Dot and ordered a peppermint tea to calm her nerves as she waited for her order she noticed an unexpected guest walk in it was none other than Emma Nelson.

Clare had heard about Emma still being in the area but didn't know how often she was around after picking up her tea Clare headed over to Emma who had sat down to read the paper.

"Excuse me Emma?"

"Yes can I help you?"

"Well I don't know if remember me but I'm Clare Edwards Darcy's sister."

"Yeah I remember you shouldn't you be in class right now?"

"I should but I'm not I can't handle school right now."

"Anything you wanna talk about?"

"Actually yeah but I don't want to dump my problems on you."

"Forget it I'm all ears."

"Alright well I was dating this guy and things were going great but over he last few months I felt like we just didn't click anymore and he wasn't who I wanted so I broke up with him and he hit me but the worse part is I like someone else and I wont be able to tell them because of all the problems it'll cause at home and all the problems its already caused me at Degrassi."

"Well Clare you did the right thing by walking away from that relationship but just out of curiosity why cant you talk to your new crush?"

"Well for one my crush is a girl and even if something were to happen between us my mom would flip since shes super religious and two if I get turned down by my crush Ill never be able to show my face at Degrassi again because my ex will out me and make my life hell."

"Well if you ever need someone to talk to you have me as well as Spinner I married him a while back and we live not to far from here take our numbers and call us anytime you need us no matter how late it is."

Clare stored both numbers in her phone just as she sipped on her tea.

Clare don't be afraid to be yourself I think what you did was brave but you should report your ex for hitting you."

"I cant do that Emma he threaten to out me if I did."

"Clare don't worry if you decide to report him Ill back you up now finish your tea you spend the day with me at my job I work at the nature reserve office downtown Ill take care of school for you."

"Thanks Emma this means a lot."

"No problem Clare I've seen first hand how hard coming out can be."

After Clare finished her drink she followed Emma out and for the first time all day she felt like the gamble she was taking was worth it.


	2. When Water becomes blood

**I'm back with another story update but I'm back on a limited basis so updates will take a bit longer than normal thanks for sticking with me.**

**Readers Advisory a term in this chapter used that is offensive but it is only being used for story purposes, this author does not condone the free use of this term to offend in any way.**

Chapter2 When Water becomes Blood

Bianca was slowly starting to put her life back together after her aunt Juliana decided she didn't want to be responsible for her anymore forcing her to find a new place to live, at first Bianca wasn't sure about how she was going to find a place to stay apartments in Toronto weren't exactly cheap not to mention landlords weren't exactly eager to rent to a high school senior with a sorted past and she didn't want to ask Owen who she was dating at the time Juliana kicked her out and moved away.

Bianca had been couch surfing in the days after she was kicked out and debated caving and asking Owen to put in a word for her with his parents but that idea went up in smoke when the two ended their short but enjoyable romantic relationship because it strained their friendship almost to the point of being permanently damaged.

After breaking up with Owen Bianca developed a strong friendship with Fiona and Imogen which not only helped Bianca recover from her breakup but also saved her friendship with Owen and get over he hurt of having her aunt walk away from her.

The bond was also beneficial for Fiona as well as Imogen who had grown a bit more assertive because of Bianca who helped Fiona and Imogen talk to Natalie about moving in together shortly after Fiona proposed to Imogen.

Fiona had come to think of Bianca like a sister who would always look out for you and be there when you needed someone to tell you what you needed to hear with no filter even if it hurt and that was something Fiona needed in her life, she loved Imogen but Imogen didn't have that certain something that allowed her to turn off the friendly loving side of her and be neutral and stern when hard topics came up and Fiona need to be laid into with no apologies.

Bianca often thought of Fiona as a big sister because she would be there to pick Bianca up and be a sounding board and an ear when she needed to just vent, the time spent with Fiona also allowed her to embrace more of her softer side, the bond between the three had grown to the point that just as Fiona and Imogen allowed Bianca to express her softer side she showed both Fiona and Imogen to embrace their tough side.

A couple weeks after Bianca was out on her own Fiona asked Laura if Bianca could move into the loft since she had nowhere else to which after thinking about the affect having Bianca around had on Fiona she agreed to let Bianca move in.

Just before school started again Bianca had gotten in contact with her old MMA coach who was in part responsible for helping cultivate Bianca's tough side and teaching her how to channel all of her pent up anger into a positive outlet and started training with her again after she found out she was forming an MMA team at her new gym called the Red Dragons, Bianca jumped at the chance to get back to one of her passions which led to her recruiting Drew and Katie who used martial arts as a way to build focus Drew and Katie getting involved led Bianca to recruit Owen who had a passion for MMA after seeing it on TV and falling in love with the sport.

Once the trio started training seriously on whim Fiona and Imogen decided to stop by one day and check out why Bianca was so in love with the sport surprisingly Fiona found MMA helped her release nervous energy that would sometimes cause to panic and bring out her urge drink meanwhile Imogen feel for it because it helped her express hidden emotions she had inside from her father's declining health which at times was a lot for her to handle.

Towards the end of the summer Cassie the Red Dragon coach had seen enough from the team to enter them in the Grand Warrior cup tournament which was one of MMA's showcase events especially for new teams despite being a show case event on the independent MMA scene it was the perfect place for the team to get some buzz going.

The team was in luck they had time to prepare for the tournament because the event wasn't until the beginning of November everyone had time to train.

For the next couple of weeks the entire team went into hardcore training Owen and Drew had a fairly easy task of making weight since they kept to their football playing weights of 170 and 185 Bianca and Katie had to help Fiona and Imogen get down to their limits because they were both new to weight cutting, they agreed that Imogen would compete in the 125 division while Fiona would compete in the 135 pound division Katie took her normal weight class slot at 145 from Thai Quan Do while Bianca moved up a class to the 155 division to avoid a potential fight with Katie.

Training was going great with the tournament only a couple weeks away and the team rounding into form Bianca went to pack her training bag and join the rest of the team for an early morning workout before class started she noticed a man in a black suit walking towards on her while she walked outside.

"Good morning are you Bianca DeSousa?"

"Who wants to know?"

I'm Henry Connors I was hired by Bianca's aunt and told to deliver this envelope to her personally."

"Well in that case I am her here's my ID."

After checking Bianca's ID the man handed Bianca the envelope.

"Ms. DeSousa inside this envelope are documents that inform you of your aunts decision to renounce her guardianship rights and allow you to either find someone to take these rights or to make you a child of the court and allow them to seek proper placement for you."

Bianca was shocked her aunt was legally giving her away and letting her find a place for herself or risk being put in the foster system.

"Okay so let me get this straight my aunt hired you to give me papers that allow me to be adopted or go into the foster system?"

"That is the simple version yes."

"So all I have to do is get someone to adopt me and Juliana will leave me just like that?" Bianca asked while she started making her way towards her car which was parked a few blocks from the loft.

"Yes but I should inform you that if you find a willing caretaker there is also the matter of a slightly large amount of money left to you by an uncle that only becomes yours if you are adopted."

"Can I have some time to go over all this?"

Of course my contact information is on the cover-page of the documents call me when you make a decision."

After the man left Bianca put the envelope in her glove box and made her way towards the gym.

As Bianca made her way towards the gym which was only five blocks from Degrassi she slowly wrapped her head around what she had been told Juliana was actually giving her up and allowing her to choose where she ended up.

Once Bianca pulled up to the gym she took one more look at the envelope and right as she was opening her door an idea hit her like a ton of bricks but for it to work she was going to need to convince certain people to make life altering decisions.

Bianca walked into the gym and noticed Fiona rolling Imogen on the mats while Owen and Drew were having a sparring session in the ring and Katie was over by the heavy bag with Cassie working on her kicks.

Bianca put her stuff down and walked over to the mats where Fiona had Imogen setup for an arm triangle choke.

Once Bianca saw Imogen tap to the move she went to Fiona.

"Hey Fiona can we talk outside for a bit?"

"Sure Bianca what's up?"

Fiona got up and followed Bianca outside.

"So what's up B?"

"Well before I got here this morning I ran into a lawyer who was hired by my aunt and he gave me an envelope and told me something I wasn't expecting."

"What was it?"

"My aunt gave up her guardianship rights and is allowing me to choose what happens to me."

Fiona was stunned at what she just heard she couldn't believe what Bianca was saying to her.

"So have you looked at the papers yet?"

"Not yet I was coming to talk to you first because I have an idea what I want to do."

"I'll help anyway I can."

"Great that makes me feel a little better about asking you this and I want to do it before I lose my nerve so here it goes would you be cool with me asking your mom to adopt me?"

Bianca waited for Fiona's answer hoping that she didn't just set herself up to be disappointed.

After a few moments Bianca decided to resign herself to the fact that she would be going into the foster system and walk back into the gym defeated when all of a sudden she felt herself being pulled forward engulfed in a hug.

"What's this for Fiona?"

"This is me saying yes you can ask my mom to adopt you I've always wondered what it would be like to have a sister I'll even help you talk to my mom after school."

"Thanks that means a lot hopefully your mom feels the same way."

Fiona and Bianca walked back into the gym and got in a quick workout before leaving for class lucky everyone on the team had a spare first period.

Meanwhile at Degrassi Clare was sitting in drama trying to keep herself from going crazy she had been spending the last week struggling with how to come out to her family and how she was almost sure she was writing her own ticket out of her house and on to the street the minute Helen found out she was gay and if that wasn't bad enough Clare also had to worry about Eli who was hell bent on making Clare's life hell, ever since Clare broke up with Eli it seemed like he went out of his way to make it clear he wasn't going to stop until Clare was completely broken and hated herself.

Clare made it through her first three classes without breaking but once the lunch bell rang and she walked towards the café to meet up with Adam Jenna and Alli she got a not so welcome surprise on her locker in big red spray painted letters was the word dyke scrolled across her locker Clare immediately broke down crying after seeing the word sprayed across her locker unluckily for her Maya saw her crying on the ground.

"Excuse me Clare are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm I'd like to be left alone." Clare sobbed not wanting to be around anyone at the moment.

"Well I would leave you but you look upset."

"Just leave me alone Maya it's nothing."

"Clare I know we barely know each other but you look like you need a friend now what's wrong?"

Clare noticed Maya wasn't going to take no for an answer so she decided to let her in a bit.

"Take a look at my locker."

Maya looked up at the locker and was shocked she had heard of things like this happening from going to an LGBT meeting with Tristan on weekends but never thought she would see the damage one word could cause up close.

"Clare you've got let Simpson know about this it isn't right."

"I can't do that it would get me in trouble and just get worse."

"Clare I know you're scared but if you don't do something about this now this could end up being really bad for you I've heard what happens to people in your situation they hold it in until they snap I don't want that to happen to you."

"Thanks Maya it's nice to know that someone cares."

"Anytime Clare let's get you cleaned up and go to Simpson."

The girls went to the washroom after which they informed Simpson about the incident at Clare's locker which resulted in an emergency locker search and assembly taking place.

After the assembly and locker search students were dismissed for a proper investigation and action plan that needed to put into place to protect the students.

Later that afternoon Clare walked out of Degrassi with Alli Jenna and Adam. The trio noticed that Clare was looking over her shoulder after every block to Adams and he decided to check on her.

"Clare are you alright you've been jumpy all day."

I'm fine Adam really and I think I'll see you guys at school I just want to get home and relax after all the craziness earlier."

"You sure you're okay Clare?"

"I'm sure Adam I'll see you guys later." Clare said as she split off from her friends and made her way home thinking that after what she had been through today with the locker incident with Eli she needed to rid herself of the weight she felt because of her secret and tell her family she was gay and put up with the consequences.

Once she got home she noticed her mom was working from home for the afternoon Clare thought she should just get it over with and just figure out the rest later.

"Mom can we talk?"

"Sure Clare what is it?"

"Mom there's something I need to tell you and I'm not sure how you'll take it."

"Clare I'm mother just tell me."

"Mom I broke up with Eli."

"Well that's wonderful Clare now you can date a boy more suited for you."

"Mom that's just it I don't want to date anymore boys."

"Clare what are you saying?"

"Mom I'm a lesbian."

"Clare Diana Edwards get the hell out of here I will not have a lesbian in my home".

Clare went up to her room packed a duffel bag and left home knowing she would no longer have a home there.

Once Clare was on the street it hit her she didn't have a place to go on instinct she pulled her phone out and called the only person she could think would be able to help her at a time like this.

"Hello Emma."

"Hey Clare what's up?"

"I just came out to my mom and she threw me out and now I don't have a place to stay."

"Clare where are you now?"

I'm headed to the Dot."

"I'll leave work now and go get you don't worry."

"Emma you don't have to do that."

"Clare I want to and I'm going to its no problem, now go wait at the Dot I think Peter is working there today."

"Thanks Emma you're a life saver."

Clare ended the call and headed towards the Dot knowing that this was only a small step towards really being herself.

Clare entered the Dot and went right to counter where Peter was just dealing with an unruly costumer once he squared the costumer he acknowledged Clare.

"Hey Clare what can I get you?"

Just a water and corn muffin I'm waiting for Emma here if that's okay."

"Sure its slowing down here anyway I'll be back in a sec."

"Peter grabbed a muffin buttered it and warm it up and after grabbing a water bottle from the back he handed it to Clare.

"$2.75 Clare."

"Thanks Peter."

"Anytime Clare."

Peter noticed that Clare was upset but didn't press the issue because he had to restock above the Dot before he left but made sure to reach out to Clare later via Emma.

Peter still cared for Clare even if it had been ages since he'd spent any time around her the bond he shared with Darcy was still with him and he knew Darcy would want him to keep Clare safe.

Half hour later Emma walked into the Dot seeing Clare gazing at passerby's she walked over Clare without scaring her.

"Clare I'm here."

"Oh hey Emma thanks for doing this."

"No problem Clare I told you I'd be here for you don't worry about having a place to stay you can stay with Spinner and me we have an extra room at our place we'll figure this out."

"I hope so Emma after the day I've had I could use some good news."

"I heard what happen at Degrassi I'm sorry for that no one should have to go through that ever."

"Thanks Emma it helps but I just can't stay with you and Spinner forever you both have lives."

"Clare don't worry about that I'll talk to Spin and see what happens just know as long as I'm around you'll be safe now let's get out of here I'll make you something at home Spinner doesn't get off work until later we'll just relax."

Emma thanked Peter for watching Clare and promised to call him later to fill him in but for now her top priority was Clare.

Meanwhile Bianca and the rest of Red Dragon were finishing up a sparring session when Cassie called them over to her.

"Listen up guys I just got off with the organizers of the Grand Warrior Cup and fund out the event is being held at the grand ballroom in New York city so that means we need all our paper work in order and I need to bring in an extra coach so guys from here on out its training nonstop and Fiona since the big city are your old stomping grounds I'm putting you in charge of making sure the team stays on point that weekend that means while we're in New York Fiona is our point person after events.

Fiona was excited to be heading back to New York for a bit she missed the fast pace lifestyle New York offered but was also excited to show Imogen a taste of New York life before they moved there after graduation.

"Now as for the new coach I'm bringing in she is the best of the best at grappling and will really give us an edge since she is so disciplined allow me to introduce your grappling coach Anya MacPherson."

The team was shocked especially Owen he hadn't seen her since she left for the army.

Anya walked out on to the mats dressed in a black sweat suit with her hair tied back.

"Hey everyone now before we start let me say even though I am your coach in the gym out of the gym I am your friend don't be afraid to open up and I'll tell you guys right now I won't go easy on any of you no matter if we have a previous tie or not I'm all business in here, now I've seen tape of you guys from earlier this summer I'm impressed but we can get better for today I think you guys have done enough go rest up but be ready to go hard from here on out I want finished fights no judges needed now get outta here I'll see you guys later."

Once the team was dismissed Anya pulled Cassie to the side and told her about her past with Owen which she accepted but made it clear it wasn't to interfere with their training or she would be gone.

After assuring her it wouldn't Anya left the gym and headed home even if she wanted to hide it she knew Owen was a big part of the reason she came into coach the team some days she held out hope the two could somehow rekindle their old spark in some way.

Outside of the gym Fiona Bianca and Imogen made their way to Laura's office to see if she would adopt Bianca.

"Fiona do you think your mom will go for this?"

"Bianca after she reads those papers I'm sure she will after even Drew Katie and Owen told you it was going to happen and even if she decides not to neither one of us will let you go into foster care we're here for you."

"Thanks Fiona that means a lot."

The trio pulled up to Laura's office a short time later and went up the fifth floor of the office building with envelope in hand.

"I hope this works Fiona."

"It will Bianca just chill."

The trio knocked on the door and went in.

Laura looked up from her work and noticed the girls.

"Hey girls this is a surprise what brings you here?"

"Mom Bianca got an envelope from her aunt saying she was giving up guardianship of Bianca and was allowing her to choose what happen to her and she was hoping you could adopt her."

Laura was stunned at what she had been told she took the envelope from Bianca opened it and looked over the papers after going through them she was ready to tell Bianca what she decided.

"Bianca after looking through the papers and thinking about it I've decided I'll be more than happy to make you a Coyne."

Bianca couldn't believe what she had just been told she was finally going to get the chance to have a mom in her life and she was finally going to be able to understand what people meant when people told her sometimes water can become blood.

**The next update will be up ASAP but I will tell you Peter isn't the only Degrassi alum showing up.**


	3. The Road Map Home

Chapter 3 The Road Map Home

Bianca woke up feeling like a brand new person today was the day she was going to have a real family, normally adoptions took a few months to finalize but the forms being signed coupled with the connections afforded to one with the Coyne name allowed the adoption process to be sped up to its final stages.

Laura had called in a few favors to make sure Bianca's process was pushed along fast enough so Bianca would be adopted by that afternoon which made Bianca feel at ease for the first time in a while which she was thankful for after today she would know what it was to feel whole again.

Bianca rolled out of bed at seven sharp even though her first class wasn't until 9:15 she showered dressed and had breakfast and was ready to leave by 8:30.

After gathering up her things she noticed Fiona wasn't around and went over to Fiona's room to check on her.

"Fiona its 8:30 wake up we have class."

After waiting a few moments Bianca went into Fiona's room to wake her up she ended up finding a note on her pillow

_Bianca _

_Left with Imogen to the gym before class thought I'd let you sleep see you in class._

_Your sister _

_Fiona_

Bianca looked at the note and smiled Fiona had said sister that one word meant the world to her she not only was going to have a family but a sister who would watch over her and at this point it didn't matter she was going to be the youngest of the family all that mattered was that she now had a true family and that's all she ever wanted.

After folding the note up Bianca slide the note into her jacket left the room did one last check of the loft and made her way to Degrassi.

Bianca decided since she had a bit of time to kill she would head over to the Dot and grab a coffee.

Bianca parked across the street and walked into the Dot as she made her way to the counter where she was surprised to see none other than Fitz behind the counter.

"Hey Fitz long time no see."

"Hey B it's been a while how've you been?"

"Great when did you start working here?"

A few weeks ago I came back from Ontario I needed some time to get my head straight."

"Okay that's good so I can expect the friend discount from now on?"

"I'll see what I can do what can I get you?"

Coffee and milk three sugars."

"No problem $1.25."

Bianca pulled two dollars and handed them to Fitz.

After completing Bianca's order the two friends decided to catch up.

"So Bianca what's going on?"

"Nothing much keeping out of trouble as much as possible I've had enough of probation."

"That's good so how our things at Degrassi?"

"You know same school different drama."

"Funny I kind of miss the old place."

"Why don't you come back it'd be like old times."

"No thanks too many memories besides I went and got my GED might even think of going to college."

"That's great Fitz maybe we could hang out sometime I've got stuff to do after school but you can call me."

"I'd like that Bianca say you still hang with any of our old crew?"

"Yeah Owen actually."

"Cool maybe when we meet up we can have a bonfire over by the ravine."

"Sure my cell number is still the same is yours?"

"Yeah just call when you're free."

"No problem I'll see around Fitz."

"Stay safe B."

With that Bianca left the Dot and made her way to Degrassi.

Meanwhile at Degrassi Clare was being dropped off at school by Emma who was dropping Clare off because after what happened yesterday she wasn't about to let Clare's fragile mental state get any worse than it already was.

"Emma you didn't have to drop me off I could've walked."

"It's okay Clare I wanted to do this it was no trouble besides I took the day off today."

"Well thanks anyway Emma I'm going to catch up with my friends I'll see you later."

"Have a good day if you need me just call."

"I will Emma."

Once Clare made her way into Degrassi she headed straight for her locker where surprisingly Adam Jenna and Alli were all waiting for her.

"Hey Clare feeling any better today?"

"Yeah Adam I'm fine let's get to class the bells about to ring."

Clare couldn't help but look back at her locker and remember what was there just a day ago she tried to put it behind her and concentrate on her work hopefully Eli wouldn't try to pull another stunt again.

Clare tried to concentrate on her assignment for English but could only hear Eli's voice in her head taunting her as mentally pleaded for him to stop eventually Clare was able to quiet the voice down long enough to make it through the rest of class once the bell rang Clare bolted out of class hoping to avoid Eli on her way to chemistry, Alli Jenna and Adam managed to catch up with Clare just as she was settling into her work station it was then that Adam decided to confront his friend over her behavior.

"Clare what's going on with you you've been acting weird since yesterday afternoon what gives?"

"It's nothing Adam I'm fine honest if something were wrong I'd tell you."

"Alright I'll drop this for now."

"Thanks Adam."

Clare spent the next two classes seemingly just waiting for Eli to make another move in his plan to make her life hell.

Just as the lunch bell rang Clare and her friends made their way to the café where Clare noticed Bianca walking towards the café along with Imogen Fiona Drew Katie and Owen.

Clare was seemingly stuck in place as Bianca made her way to the entrance of the café only to be taken from her daze by Adam who yelled out for her.

"Clare."

"Huh" Clare said running inside just as Bianca was inches from hitting Clare with the door.

Clare ran past Bianca and towards Adam meeting up with him at a back table.

"Clare what the hell first you space out in class now you almost get creamed by the door as soon Bianca walks in."

"Adam I told you it's nothing now drop it please." Clare said feeling like she was moments away from snapping.

"Clare I'm only trying to help."

"You know what I'm going to hang out in the music room I'll see you guys later." Clare huffed as she made her way out of the café and towards the music room.

Just as Clare pulled up to the music room Eli came from around the corner.

"Hello Clare enjoy my little gift yesterday?"

"Eli leave me the hell alone you made your point."

"Oh no Clare I haven't you see my little paint job on your locker was only a warning shot if you don't come back to me I'll make sure you never get to be with whatever pathetic bitch you have your eye on."

Just as Eli said that he pushed Clare up against the door and kissed her after which he ran away.

Clare just sat on the floor crying Eli had now escalated first he hurt Clare emotionally now he had hurt her physically she now felt like she was nothing and had no one to protect her.

Clare was able to pull herself together enough to make her way into the music which to her surprise wasn't empty Clare noticed Maya with headphones on working on the computer.

Maya happen to be taking her headphones off when she noticed Clare on the far end of the room crying.

Maya ran over to her to see what was wrong.

"Clare what's the matter and don't lie to me you wouldn't be sitting here crying if nothing was wrong."

Clare wiped the tears from her face and took a breath.

"Eli he…" Clare said on the verge of tears again.

"Eli what Clare talk to me I want to help you."

"Eli kissed me in the hallway even though I didn't want it and he spray painted my locker." Clare said barely keeping herself from crying again.

Clare its okay I've got you does anyone know he's been bothering you?"

"No nobody knows he'll come after me worse if I tell please don't tell anyone Maya." Clare pleaded.

"Relax I won't but you have to tell me who it is you like that would force Eli to treat you like this."

"I… I can't."

"Clare you can trust me I promise."

"It's… Bianca." Clare managed to get out before she broke down crying again

"Clare don't worry it's okay I've got you." Maya said taking Clare into a hug.

Being held by Maya in that hug Clare felt like a small portion of weight she was carrying was lifted off her shoulders she didn't know why but to Clare Maya felt like a safety net, she now had someone with her that could understand what she was going through and just let it out at her own pace.

Meanwhile across town Spinner and Emma were having lunch at deli a few blocks down from Spinners precinct trying to come to some sort of agreement about what to do with Clare.

"So Spin have you thought about our talk from last night?"

"I don't know Emma taking Clare permanently is a big step are you sure this is a good idea I mean adoption is a big step it means we'd be parents responsible for raising a teenager."

"I know Spin but think about it Clare has no one else Darcy's not around her mother threw her out and her father isn't around anymore she has no one and besides if we don't take her she'll just end up in the foster care system and you know the system can be hell on kids especially older ones."

"I get it Em I really do but are you sure we can do this from what I've seen adoption cases are a lot of work to get resolved besides do we even have what it takes to raise a sixteen year old?."

"Spin we can do this you're always telling me I have a maternal side to me and to be honest you'd make a great dad you're very caring loving and nurturing all good qualities to have in a dad."

"Alright you got me we'll apply to adopt Clare but just to make sure we don't run into any surprises we do this by the book paper work and all."

"Aw Spin you don't know how happy you made me we're going to be a family." Emma said with a huge smile on her face.

"Anytime babe now that we decided to adopt Clare we're going to need a lawyer aren't we?"

"We are." Emma said slyly.

"I know that grin what are you thinking Emma Christine Mason?"

"I'm thinking since we need a lawyer why not get someone we know?"

"Are you going to call who I think you're going to call?"

"Well yeah I figured we really need this to work out so why not call the one person we know can get this job done right."

"You're right make the call I'll tell my sergeant I need the afternoon off she owes me a favor we can be down at the office in an hour if we hurry".

Spinner and Emma took the short walk to the precinct knowing that they were about to take the first step into parenthood.

Back at Degrassi Clare was sitting in her last class of the day which was study hall she couldn't wait nightmarish day to finally be over.

Since study hall had a sub Clare made her way out of study hall by telling her teacher she had to go use the washroom grabbed her stuff and made her way out towards the parking lot she had looked up at the clock and noticed it 1:50 and knew Bianca would be coming out of French and heading for the gym with Owen Fiona Katie Imogen and Drew she knew Bianca often worked out with them and had been doing so for since school started she didn't know why they worked out together to her knowledge Degrassi didn't have any co-ed teams but it was worth heading over there on the off chance she might learn something about Bianca she could use to try and connect to her.

Clare made her way to the gym when she noticed Bianca and company make their way towards the gym from the French room she decided she would walk just close enough behind them to make it look like she was heading towards the nurses office but would be able to hear any chatter.

Even though Clare's behavior was a bit off for her she chalked it up to simply gathering intel on her crush since she didn't have any other way of getting close to Bianca.

As the group made their way into the gym Clare heard a small conversation between Bianca and Fiona by the door of the gym.

"So B a quick twenty on treadmill before we head to seal this deal?"

"You know it it'll help relax me."

"Don't worry about it they'll approve the paperwork and you won't be alone anymore."

Clare wondered what that conversation could have been about what did Fiona mean you won't be alone anymore and what could possibly have Bianca stressed, Clare had so many questions and no answers when it came to Bianca but she had no way of learning anything about Bianca unless she could get into her circle of friends.

Clare was about to turn and walk out of Degrassi when she felt someone grab her shoulder.

"Easy Clare it's just me what are you doing in the halls?"

"Oh Maya it's you I thought you were Eli."

"No just me now what are you doing in the halls I thought you'd be gone being in the gifted program and all."

"Not yet I just came to check on upcoming school events by the bulletin board before I left."

"Wanna try that again Clare?"

Fine you caught me I came to catch a glimpse of the person that stole my heart."

"I see what if I told you I could get you the information you want."

"I'd be ecstatic but how would you do that?"

"Well my sister happens to practice with Bianca I'm sure I could get you a little something without letting on you have a crush on Bianca ."

"Thanks Maya you've been the only one that hasn't made me feel like my world has gone super nova I can really open up to you."

"What are friends for if you want we could hang out sometime you know just get away for a bit."

"I'd like that I need to get out of my own head for a bit take my number I'll call you when I'm free."

Clare and Maya traded numbers and Clare made her way out of Degrassi.

Back inside Bianca and the rest of the Red Dragon team were getting ready to walk out of the gym ready to head to see Cassie and Anya.

"So Bianca remind me why you and Fiona are skipping practice?"

"We're not skipping Owen we have some stuff to take care of downtown we'll try to make it but no promises Cassie already knows so shut up already."

"Fine I'll drop it but now I have to spend the rest of the day watching Drew and Katie attempt to train without wanting to screw."

"Hey Owen chill don't be jealous because you don't get to roll around with the sexiest woman in Canada."

"I'm not besides I like being single it allows me to be free."

"Alright I'm calling bull shit Owen don't act like you're happy being single I know you since we broke up you've been a mess outside of the gym."

"I have not B."

"You have I mean look around Katie and Drew are engaged Fiona and Imogen are engaged and besides me you're the only single one it has to get to you."

"Alright fine I admit it I'm a bit jealous but I'll get over it."

"Owen didn't you and Anya have a thing before she left?"

"We did Fiona but that's old news besides she's our coach now I can't make a move even if I wanted to."

Owen if you're into her just wait until after the New York trip and then make your move who knows maybe that old spark is still there."

"Before this goes any further Bianca we need to get out of here we have less than an hour to get down town let's move."

"Alright Fiona let's go we'll see you guys later."

Fiona and Bianca made their way to the car while the rest of the crew walked to the gym.

Meanwhile downtown Emma and Spinner were sitting down in the reception area of the law office that agreed to handle Clare's adoption.

"Em are you sure we aren't causing trouble by doing this?"

"Spin don't worry it's all clear besides she was happy to do this for us."

Once Emma said that a tall brunette in a black pants suit emerged from the office.

"She's ready for you Mr. and Mrs. Mason come on in."

Spinner and Emma walked into the office which was a small office painted a simple white with a small bookcase on the side of the door which contained various law books on one shelf and degrees on the back walls.

The lawyer spun around in her chair.

"Hey guys how can I help you."

The lawyer Emma had called was none other than Degrassi alum Liberty Isaacs she was the one of the best family lawyers in Toronto so it was only natural that Emma reached out to her.

"Hey Liberty like I told you earlier we wanted to adopt a child but wanted to do it the right way and figured that you could make that happen for us."

"Okay first things first since I'm handling this case I need you both to sign the retainer agreement and don't worry I spoke to my bosses and I told them you guys were old friends they didn't kill you on the fee its only $500 an hour".

Emma and Spinner looked over and signed the contract knowing that no matter what it cost they were going to adopt Clare and give her the home she deserved.

"Good now that we took care of that I'll let you guys know that adoptions are a bit tricky to handle but from what you guys told me on the phone this should be a cake walk."

"Thanks Liberty this means a lot to us."

"It's no problem Emma now I just need you two to know that the first I need to do is take Clare and place her with an agency so this hits no road blocks but don't worry you guys won't lose her the agency I have in mind is run by two people you both know and Spinner let's just say you know one person a little better than most."

Spinner wondered who Liberty could be referring to when she picked up the phone and dialed out.

"Amy send them in please."

Once the door opened Spinner and Emma were stunned to see Paige and Alex take a seat.

"Liberty what is this?" Spinner asked perplexed.

"Well when you said you wanted to adopt Clare but didn't want her to be taken from you I called the two people that ran the agency that had the power to make that happen".

"Wow thanks Liberty thanks guys." Spinner said elated he was able to make his wife happy.

"Anytime hun." Paige said hugging her friends.

"Well now that we are all reacquainted why don't you two tell Paige and Alex who you two are trying to adopt."

"Well Paige Alex we are trying to adopt Clare Edwards." Spinner said proudly.

Both Paige and Alex were shocked with Alex being the first to speak.

"Wait Clare Edwards as in bible girl Darcy Edwards' sister?"

"That's the one Alex." Emma replied.

"Wow okay but why her doesn't she still have her parents?"

"Not anymore Alex her mom tossed her out on the street her dad remarried and moved and Darcy is in Africa from what Clare knows."

"Okay this is nuts but we'll help we brought some papers for you to sign giving us the right to handle Clare's case from the foster care side." Paige stated.

Once again Emma and Spinner signed the papers they needed to so that Clare would finally have the life she deserved.

"Alright now that we took care of all the paper work I'll need to serve Clare's mom with abandonment papers so we can take this case to judge to start the process then Paige Alex and I will be able to really get the ball rolling on the adoption."

"Thanks Liberty can we have some time to talk to Clare before you serve the papers?"

"No problem Emma just give me a call when you're ready."

"Thanks it won't be long we just need time to sit with Clare."

After concluding the meeting Emma sent a text to Clare telling her she was on her way home Clare had been in the library studying so when she got the text she headed to Emma and Spinners.

Down at the courthouse Bianca Fiona and Laura were all waiting with Juliana's attorney were all waiting for the judge to emerge from his chambers to make a decision on Bianca's adoption.

"Fiona what's taking so long you don't think he rejected the request do you?"

"Bianca relax he won't you're getting adopted just wait."

The judge had been in chambers close to an hour and a half reviewing the paperwork when he finally came from his chambers.

"Bianca DeSousa please approach the bench."

Bianca nervously approached the judge and looked at him.

"Ms. DeSousa after reviewing your case file I've decided to grant your aunts request for termination guardianship and grant Laura Coyne's adoption request in addition to awarding the $100 million dollar trust fund from your uncle Danny DeSousa congratulations from this day fourth you are now known as Bianca Leah Coyne enjoy your family."

With that the case was closed and Bianca broke down and cried while hugging her mom and sister for the first time in a long time Bianca felt like she was home.

**The next update will be up ASAP starting with Emma and Spinner revealing their adoption plans to Clare.**

"


	4. Future Shock

Chapter4 Future Shock

Clare had been living at the Masons for a few days now and was slowly getting into a routine which didn't bother her much because it was pretty much the same one she had back at home, she would get up go to school hang out Adam's and come back for dinner, for the most part Emma and Spinner let Clare do what she wanted within reason she had your basic chores like the dishes and trash which she didn't mind.

Clare had kept her most recent encounter with Eli a secret from Emma and Spinner deciding to involve them only if Eli escalated again.

Clare still felt weird about coming to them regarding her situation only offering minimal information about her day making sure to avoid anything that would lead to Eli or her parents as topics of conversation.

Since it was Friday Clare had planned to spend time with Maya after school since the two had a standing arrangement to hang out and she was also planning on mending fences with Adam Alli and Jenna who she had been a bit short with over the past couple days whenever they brought up anything related to her mood over the past couple days deciding she would share the truth with them at some point.

Clare turned off the alarm on her phone and headed for the shower after taking a warm shower she dressed in a dark blue shirt match jeans and a pair of black sneakers once she was dressed she headed down to the kitchen where she found Emma making breakfast.

"Morning Emma."

"Morning Clare I made you pancakes I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all Emma thanks where's Spinner?"

"Working he switched tours with someone at work he'll be home for lunch." Emma said transferring the pancakes onto a plate and putting it on the table.

Clare grabbed a plate and some orange juice and served herself two pancakes.

Emma rinsed off the pancake pan served herself and sat with Clare.

"So Clare I was thinking Spinner and I could pick you up for lunch just the three of us if that's okay with you."

"Yeah sounds good could I hang out after school since its Friday?"

"Sure I don't see why not."

"Thanks Emma."

Clare and Emma continued to eat in silence ever since Clare came to the house two days ago she noticed Emma and Spinner had been paying extra attention to her almost as if they were her actual parents which Clare didn't mind, to be honest in the short time she had been with them she was starting to feel a bit more at home.

After finishing breakfast Clare packed her bag and was about to head out when Emma stopped her.

"Clare I almost forgot Spinner and I had keys made for you."

"Thanks Emma I'll see you for lunch."

"Alright Clare enjoy your day."

Emma watched as Clare made her way down the street she couldn't help feeling like a mom watching her child go off to the first day of school which solidified to Emma that adopting Clare was the right move for her and Spinner.

As Clare made her way to Degrassi she thought about the week she had been through from breaking up with Eli to being kicked out of her house and living with Emma and Spinner to her it had been one big whirlwind she was happy the weekend was finally here and she could have some time to make sense of it all.

As Clare pulled up to Degrassi she noticed Bianca Fiona and Imogen coming out of the parking lot wearing matching black coats.

Clare couldn't help but focus on Bianca who was wearing black jeans and a pair of black combat boots with a pair of black ear muffs and her hair loose as she walked across the street she watched as the object of her affection made her way into Degrassi with black gym bag on her shoulder.

Clare quickly snapped out of her day dream long enough to finally make into Degrassi and head for her locker where she found Adam and Jenna making out.

"Ahem."

Upon hearing the sound Adam and Jenna gathered themselves and acknowledged their friend.

"Hey Clare how's it going?" Adam said trying to hide the blush on his face.

"Fine Adam and don't worry I won't mention how you were just going at it with your girlfriend like she was your last meal."

"Hey I can't help it if I'm a Jenna-holic."

"Adam behave yourself." Jenna said reprimanding her boyfriend playfully.

"You two are disgustingly cute together but I didn't come here to tease you guys I came to apologize for snapping these past couple days I just have a lot going on right now."

"It's alright Clare we should have dropped it when you told us to."

Thanks Adam while I'm not ready to tell you the whole story behind my behavior I will tell you that I'm going through some stuff and I'm dealing with it in my own way and will let you guys know more when I'm ready."

"It's fine Clare lets go meet up with Alli and Connor before the bell rings." Jenna said linking arms with Adam.

Just as Jenna said that Clare looked down at her phone realizing she had a text from Maya.

"Guys I'll see you in class I have to take care of something."

Alright Clare see ya." Jenna said dragging Adam to class.

Clare looked down and noticed the text was from Maya.

**M** Did some investigating last night Bianca is single now and loves tiger lilies if you want skip next period and hit the flower shop.

**C **Thanks I have an idea I'llsee you before lunch can we hang out this weekend?

**M **Suremy place for a sleepover?

**C** Sounds good later.

After texting with Maya Clare grabbed her books from her locker and raced off to class armed with this new information she hoped it would help her in getting to know Bianca a bit better.

In class luckily Clare was able to get through first period without focusing too much on Bianca, once the bell rang Clare headed off to chemistry where she happen to notice Bianca walking with Katie towards the senior lockers Clare couldn't help but stare at Bianca's legs more to the point how they went on for what seemed like forever.

Clare snapped out of her day dream long enough to hear Adam calling her name.

"Clare did you hear a word I said?"

Sorry Adam I was somewhere else what's up?"

"I said did you bring your essay on GMO's that's worth a test grade."

"Yeah I have it don't worry."

"Good Perino is docking marks for late papers and we already have a project for history we don't need a killer Chem project on top of that."

"Don't worry Adam I wouldn't risk that besides I have plans this weekend I want as little homework as possible."

The group walked into the lab handing in their papers and setting up their work stations for their reactions assignment luckily Clare was paired with Jenna and not Adam for the assignment because Jenna was less likely to ask about her mystery text.

Jenna and Clare spent the class filling out their reactions project with Clare glancing up at the clock ever so often trying to count down to next bell because she knew she could catch Bianca headed towards the gym she was hoping to actually work up enough courage to at least approach Bianca.

Clare finished her assignment and bolted toward the gym as the bell rang for study hall unfortunately Clare got stopped by Adam in the hall way.

"Clare slow down what's the rush?"

"Adam I need to head to the gym I'll meet you in study hall."

"Clare why the rush to get to the gym?"

"It's personal Adam now go I'll meet up with you later."

"Fine but hurry up you don't want detention on a Friday."

Clare sped down the hall way hoping she hadn't missed Bianca she ran towards the gym blending in with the hallway traffic making her way to the gym as she was about to turn the corner she saw Bianca with Fiona walking into the gym dressed in board shorts and black short sleeve shirts Clare wondered why Fiona and Bianca headed to the gym together, part of Clare thought Bianca and Fiona could be together since they had been around each other a lot but Clare quickly pushed the idea out of her mind remembering that Fiona was with Imogen and those two as close to married as you could get without officially being married.

Clare waited until Bianca was in the gym to see if she could get any more info on Bianca sudden attachment to Fiona.

Since the gym was empty with the exception of Mr. Armstrong who was in his office Clare didn't want to risk coming off as stalker so she decided to abandon her face to face plan and head to class she needed to find a better way to do recon on Bianca before approaching her. Because she was getting nowhere with the silent spy routine Clare decided to head to class and meet up with Maya at her place to discuss what she could do about her crush.

Clare headed to study hall hoping she wouldn't get caught sneaking in.

Luckily for Clare Ms. Oh was covering study hall and was busy reading a book to notice her walk in Clare took a seat next to Jenna who was engrossed in a newspaper article for Media immersion to notice her arrival.

Clare spent the remainder of class going over her history project notes she was going to start her assignment in study hall and see how far she could get but no matter how hard she tried her attention was divided she couldn't get Bianca out of her head it was half way to study hall that Clare came to the realization that she was officially in deep like with Bianca and was hopping this weekend with Maya would yield a solid plan to hopefully make a move on Bianca.

Meanwhile in the gym Fiona and Bianca were working on grappling on the mats in an effort to stay sharp for the tournament.

After Bianca had submitted Fiona from a north south choke the newly minted sisters decided to talk.

"So B are you sure you want to tell the team about us now?"

"Yeah better now so it's not a distraction we don't need any of those especially not now."

"Fine I meant to ask you ask have you noticed Clare Edwards has been running into us a lot lately?"

"Yeah I have its weird any idea why she could be doing this?"

"I have one theory but it's pretty out there."

"Shoot it can't be anything too crazy after all Clare's no Eli."

"If you say so but keep in mind this is just an idea."

"Fine just tell me."

"I think Clare has a crush on you."

"Funny Fiona now be serious."

"I am B look at the signs she's been spying on us for a few days two days ago in the café she practically spaced out and got smashed by a door when we walked in."

"Okay let's just assume for a sec your theory is right and she is crushing on me how do I handle it I mean to my knowledge I'm straight and besides even if I wasn't something between Clare and I could never work since I'm graduating this year and she's only a grade eleven."

"I don't know Bianca all the signs are there maybe you could give her a shot who knows I mean Imogen was straight and she fell for me and look at us now."

"You know what I'll make you a deal you get me solid proof Clare is into me and not some crazy stalker I'll go on one date but if you're wrong you take my chores from now until we get back from New York."

"Done sis."

The Coyne sisters spent the remainder of the period training while Clare was in class thinking about her crush.

When the lunch bell rang Clare met up with Jenna Alli Adam and Connor to let them know she would be heading out for lunch.

"Clare so are you ditching again for lunch?"

Actually I am Adam but not by choice I'm meeting up with some people for lunch I'll be back before lunch ends promise."

"Clare come on you're not still mad about the incident a few days ago are you?"

"No Adam I told you we're okay I just can't blow this lunch off I'll see you guys later."

Clare headed outside towards Degrassi and surprisingly saw Emma and Spinner pull up in Spinner's blue four door.

Clare jumped in the car as the trio drove off.

Spinner drove to a nice all you can eat buffet a few blocks from Emma's office which Emma had recommended for their afternoon outing.

Spinner parked the car and the trio went in to the buffet after being seated and ordering a pitcher of lemonade the trio went and picked out their food Spinner and Clare had fried rice and shrimp while Emma settled on white rice and salad.

"Thanks for lunch guys."

"No problem Clare we thought we would treat you to lunch." Spinner replied noticing Emma had an impatient look on her face.

Emma spent most of the lunch glancing at Clare and the scene the three had created she was just counting the moments until Spinner gave her the opening she needed to disclose their reason behind the impromptu lunch she wanted badly to have Clare be her daughter she couldn't wait to give Clare back her life.

After finishing a plate of chicken wings Spinner gave Emma the go ahead.

"Clare seeing as it's almost time to get you back there's something we want to ask you about."

"Okay Emma what is it?"

"Well we know how your mom kicked you out for having a crush on Bianca and left you out on the street so Spinner and I have been talking and we've come up with something that you might like."

"Alright what is it?"

"Now before we tell you we want you to know we don't need an answer from you right now you can take all the time you need but what we want to do is adopt you and give you a chance to live your life your way with people who will support no matter what."

Clare was stunned at the news part of her wanted to jump at the chance to be adopted but part of her was scared about being adopted however her decision was mas made easier by think back to the quote she had seen in one of the online documentaries about how freedom started with a single step she thought about how this could be her true first step finding people who would love her and allow her to truly be herself.

After an internal monologue Clare knew what she wanted to do.

"Emma Spinner I don't need the time to think I know the decision I've made is the right one I want you to adopt me and I mean fully adopt I want to drop Edwards as my last name and take Mason".

Both Spinner and Emma were shocked that Clare had come to a decision quick and even more shocked that she wanted to take the Mason name.

"Well Clare if you're sure that's what you want then we accept it." Emma said trying to hold back a tear.

Since we've settled this I think this calls for a picture." Spinner said full of pride.

Spinner pulled out his phone and snapped a picture of the new family.

"Well I guess we should get Clare back to class lunch is almost over." Spinner said pulling out a few bills as he called over their server and paid for lunch.

After leaving the buffet Spinner and Emma dropped Clare off and went home to call Liberty to let her know she could start the adoption process.

Meanwhile back on the other side of the school Adam Jenna and Alli had just walked into drama still waiting on Ms. Dawes and since Clare hadn't shown up yet either it was the perfect time for Adam to let his concern over his best friend be known.

"Guys am I the only one that is still a little worried about Clare?"

"No Adam we all are but you heard her she'll come to us when she's ready." Jenna said trying to reassure her boyfriend.

"I know what she said but I know Clare she wouldn't shut us out like this we have to find out what's up."

"Adam are you insane if we meddle in whatever is going with Clare and she finds out we're all going to catch hell and ruin our friendships with Clare so just drop this for now if something comes up where we absolutely have to get involved we will but for now drop this okay."

"Fine Alli but we should all keep an eye out for anything suspicious or off but not say anything unless we have to."

"Fine Adam we can do that now hush Dawes is coming with Clare." Jenna interjected as Clare met up with her friends.

The rest of Clare's day was uneventful she was looking forward to her weekend with Maya that would hopefully lead to a solid plan on how to get closer to Bianca.

After last bell Clare met up with Adam Jenna and Alli outside noticing Bianca was already gone for the day.

"So Clare are you coming over again?"

"Sorry Adam I can't I'm going home then heading to Maya's house I'll catch up with you guys on Monday."

"Hold on Clare when did you start hanging out with Maya Matlin?"

"It's a new friendship I wanted to get to know her a bit we hit it off this week don't worry Adam I'm not ditching you guys I just thought I could make a new friend is all."

"If you say so Clare see you on Monday."

The groups went their separate ways and Clare was ready to find a way into the heart of Bianca DeSousa.

Meanwhile across town Bianca and the rest of the Red Dragons were getting ready to start grappling practice when Bianca called the team over to the mats.

"Guys I have some news I want to share with you before we go off to New York in a few weeks."

"What is it Bianca?" Owen asked worried.

"Don't worry its good news Owen."

"Okay spill I'm dying here."

"Well a few days ago I found out my aunt gave up her guardianship rights and she wanted me to find someone to take them and now I can proudly say that I found someone and I now have a family for the first time in a while."

"That's great B who took your aunts rights?" Drew asked eager to find out the answer.

"Well you'll be happy to know it was someone who I've grown close to the family that took me in was none other than the Coynes."

"Bianca you're joking right?"

"No joke Katie I am legally Bianca Leah Coyne."

"Well congrats B it's going to take some getting used to but as long as you're happy it's all good."

"Thanks Owen now let's get back to training like normal."

The group went back to training while Bianca actually let the shock of her announcement wash over her she felt like with her friends knowing about her adoption would finally start to feel real.

**Next update will pick up with Clare's weekend at Maya's and who knows there could be more alums on the way.**


	5. The First Step Home

**Chapter5 The First Step Home**

Clare couldn't wait to begin her fact finding mission in fact aside from getting to know Maya better Clare's goal for this weekend was to formulate a full proof plan to be able to approach Bianca and take the first step towards achieving her goal of making Bianca her girlfriend.

Clare and Maya had decided that they would spend the weekend trying to gather as much information as possible to make sure when Clare did approach Bianca it would be hard for Clare to choke or go blank when their meeting happened.

Clare had met Margret and Robert Matlin they were pleased that Maya had decided to expand her circle of friends it wasn't that they disliked Tristan or Tori but they wanted Maya to as her father called it "branch out and get more mature friends" especially Robert who was the kind of parent that some would call pushy more so with Maya than Katie.

Since Margret had to go to treatment downtown Clare and Maya and Katie to their own devices for the majority of the day and with Katie and Drew in the gym for MMA practice Clare and Maya had freedom to go info gathering without running the risk of being found out and having their plan fail before it even got off the ground.

It was 11 in the morning and with the house empty it was the perfect time to start the search since they had already had breakfast and the house was empty.

The girls decided to work in Maya's room because there was minimal risk in being found out if anyone came home unexpectedly.

"Alright Clare "operation dirt sheet" is a go."

"Fine so what were you able to pick up besides Bianca's favorite flower?"

"Well I from her Face Range page I was able to pick up that she's been doing MMA since she was seven she competed in a few local tournaments until she was fourteen and stopped until this past summer when she found her old trainer and got back into it again."

"Okay so I guess that explains why she's been in the gym at school lately."

"Yeah apparently Bianca Imogen Fiona Drew and Katie are all getting ready for some big tournament in New York, I picked up that info before you came here Katie asked our parents for spending money for the trip apparently it's a big money tournament too it's being put on by some big promoter in New York."

"Okay so Bianca is a tiger lily loving MMA enthusiast anything else?"

"Well she was also a dancer she has quite a few pictures at festivals with Owen."

"Speaking of Owen by any chance do you know if he Bianca dated?"

"From what Tristan told me they dated a while only a few people knew from what I see here it doesn't look like they are anything more than friends now."

"Great see if you can dig up any info on anything a little more geared towards her life outside of dance MMA and Owen."

"Already did there's nothing on her page about her parents or any relatives this is pretty much her leisure page."

"Damn it is there any way we could find out more about her?"

"We could try finding some of her old friends she hung out with Fitz and Owen we could start with Fitz since going to Owen would draw unwanted attention right now."

"Great do you know where we could find Fitz?"

"Yeah I think we could try the Dot I've seen him there a few times."

"Great lets go but I'll do the talking I have a bit of history with Fitz."

Clare and Maya showered dressed and made their way to Dot on foot lucky for them the place wasn't slammed and Fitz was working.

"Alright we're here let me handle the talking and keep your ears open for any good info."

"I will let's go."

Both girls walked into the Dot and headed for the counter.

"What'll be guys?" Fitz asked not wanting to engage Clare in conversation.

"Two cheery sodas and two powdered doughnuts Fitz."

"Coming right up."

"Fitz came back quickly with their order as Clare paid for it.

"Thanks Fitz do you mind if I ask you some questions?"

"Depends what they are."

"Nothing big I'm trying to get some information on someone."

"Alright I guess I could spare a few minutes."

"Great what can you tell me about your friend Bianca?"

"Well she's a good friend I've known her since she was a grade 9 why?"

"No reason do you hang out with her a lot?"

"Not as much as when she hung out at the ravine but we are still somewhat close."

"Okay do you know anything about her home life?"

"Nothing I can share without her ripping my throat out sorry."

"It's alright thanks for the snack Fitz."

"Yeah." Fitz replied as Clare and Maya took their food and left the Dot.

"Well that turned up nothing." Maya said taking a gulp of her soda.

"Actually it did turn up something useful."

"Yeah what's that?"

"We know Bianca has some family secrets she told close friends about maybe if we dig a bit deeper we can find out what that secret is."

"I don't know Clare that goes way beyond the info we need maybe you should leave her family life out of this."

"Maya I'm not doing this to hurt Bianca I just want to know her on a deeper level besides maybe finding out about her family will help me connect to her better."

"How's that?"

"Well my family life got completely turned upside down when I came out when my mom and dad got divorced and it messed me up really bad for a bit maybe the reason Fitz wouldn't tell me anything is because somehow the same thing happened to Bianca too."

"I see now since you bring up unknown events and all you never told me if you were out and how you're family took your crush."

Clare took a breath in before explaining the story to her new friend.

"Well after I came out to my mom she threw me out and basically disowned me so I've been staying with Mr. Simpson's stepdaughter and her husband for the past few days they've even offered to adopt me since my mom doesn't want me and thanks to my mom most likely spreading the news to the rest of my family I have no place else to go other than foster care which would have been my next stop if not for seeing Mr. Simpsons stepdaughter at the Dot."

"That's rough Clare I'm sorry you had to go through all that."

"It's no big deal I'm learning to deal with it and people around that support me makes a bit easier."

"That's great now how are we going to find out about Bianca's family life Fitz shut us out and we have nowhere else to turn."

"Actually we could try asking someone she trains with like Owen he used to hang with Bianca at the ravine."

"Clare Owen isn't just going to give you information that personal if he does at all."

"Of course he won't give it to me but you could always ask."

"Clare there has to be another way asking Owen won't end well if anything it'll get us caught."

"Maya come on a few questions wouldn't hurt it would mean a lot to me if you did this."

Alright I'll see what I can find out at the gym but we use that as a plan B first we could try looking into her Face Range again and see if anyone on her friends list will help gather any clues that way we can gather info and not run the risk of getting caught".

"Smart thinking Maya if music doesn't work out for you private investigating would be right up your ally."

"Never thought of that before, speaking of which if being a journalist gets boring you could write romance novels your chase for Bianca would be a best seller."

"Yeah only if I get the girl in the end now let's go madam snoop we have a love story to make happen."

The girls made their way back to Maya's with Clare hoping Maya's plan worked because truth be told she didn't want to risk being stone walled a second time.

Meanwhile with the Mason's Spinner and Emma were enjoying one of Spinners rare Saturdays off from work at the gym Spinner was lifting weights while Emma was finishing a run on treadmill.

Emma had just finished he run and was walking over to Spinner who was doing butterfly curls on the bench.

"Spin I've been doing some thinking."

"Hold on a sec Em let finish these last three curls and then I'm all ears."

"Three... two... and one mmph."

"Now Em what were you thinking about?"

"I was thinking since we are adopting Clare soon we should surprise her with a new room to make her feel more at home."

"That's a great idea only problem is we don't much about her interests."

"I took care of that I looked at her Face Range I got a few ideas we could hit the stores and get some new furniture who knows maybe we could get a certain LA actress and mechanic to help us make our new daughters room look like a palace". Emma said slyly.

"Alright but when our best friends ask a million questions you're telling them everything."

"Done what do you say we shower change and get a hold of Jay and Manny for lunch I just so happen to know that Manny is town for a few weeks on vacation I'll call her".

After Emma and Spinner showered and changed they headed for the kitchen to prepare for their impromptu meal.

"Emma I hope you don't mind grilled chicken vegetables and some red wine".

"Fine with me since it's non GMF you know that babe."

"I'm calling them now so we have a bit of time before they get here."

Emma called Manny and Jay saying that she was inviting them for a get together lunch an invitation they gladly accepted she made sure to leave out their adoption plans for when they actually got to the house.

"Meanwhile over at the Matlin home Clare and Maya were hard at work going through Bianca's online friends list looking for clues.

"Maya we've been looking for two hours and we're no closer to finding anything useful just head to the gym and see what you can dig up."

"Clare relax while we haven't found anything on her friends list I'm looking through any of her recent posts once more maybe we missed something."

"Fine let's give this another half an hour I doubt your sister will be at practice much longer."

Just as Clare said that Maya found something on Bianca's page she had missed in their prior searches.

"Clare I think I found a clue that may both shock you and give you an answer to another one of the questions we had when we started this."

"What is it Maya?" Clare said as she rushed over from laptop to Maya's.

"I can't believe I missed this before."

"Enough with the stalling what did you find?"

"Clare check out Bianca's profile name."

"What's so special about her name?"

"Clare what is Bianca's last name?"

"DeSousa why?"

"If her last name is DeSousa why does it say Coyne?"

Clare was stunned in the time she had been going through Bianca's profile she had never noticed that her name on her profile was listed as Coyne.

"Maya you know what this means right?"

"That Bianca is somehow related to Fiona and now we have to figure out how."

"Okay so now I guess we have to make a trip to the gym and ask Owen if he knows anything."

"You're right let's just hope Owen doesn't catch on and blow this for me."

"Just as Maya and were headed for the gym they heard the front door open.

"Maya I'm home."

"Oh Katie Drew practice over already?"

"Yeah Maya where are you off to?" Katie asked.

"Oh we were just off to see you at gym we kind of got bored here."

"Nice try Maya you wouldn't be caught dead in the gym where are you really going?"

"Honestly we had nothing else to do until later when I meet Tristan to go to the LGBT meeting so I told Clare we could check out the gym until then."

Katie didn't feel like arguing she was sore from sparring and needed a steam shower.

"Fine don't tell me the truth just know if you're headed to the gym no one is there so if you are trying to kill time you'll have to find something else to do."

"We will Katie now if you don't mind we are headed out." Maya stated as Clare followed her out the door."

"Well that was weird." Drew said dropping his gym bag by the door,

"I know something tells me there's something going on and I want to find out what."

"Katie just go steam and don't worry about Clare or your sister right now I'll go make us another fruit juice then we'll head to a movie my treat."

"Alright Drew thanks babe I'll be out in a bit."

Meanwhile Maya and Clare were walking to the park to kill time until Maya went to meet up with Tristan.

"So Clare you never told how your crush on Bianca started."

"Well it was kind of a funny story I had been out with Eli to a play and afterwards he had taken me to a park where I happen to see Bianca dancing and just something about her spoke to me be I didn't know what it was or what I was feeling I just knew from that day on I would never be the same."

"Okay but how did one glance turn into whatever this is?"

"Well after seeing her in the park that day I started having crazy dreams about her first it would us just running into each other in school or somewhere public but as time went on the dreams became more romantic for example the night before I came out to my mom I had a dream we were at a at a Degrassi dance and we ended up dancing together I looked into her eyes during a slow song and we share a sensual kiss from that moment on I knew for sure that Eli and I were done."

"Wow so it must have been hard for you to hide the fact you wanted to end it with Eli for so long".

"It was but now that I have I feel like I made things worse now he's got something he can use to hurt me."

"Clare don't worry I'm sure the Mason's will protect you and you've got me now."

"Thanks Maya that means a lot I mean this is a lot to ask of a new friend."

"Clare it doesn't matter you're my friend now and I'll stick by you no matter what." Maya said as gave Clare a hug.

"Come on let's hit the rec center I think my friend Grace will help you with approaching Bianca

Meanwhile back at the Mason home Spinner was putting the finishing touches on the meal they were set to share with their friends.

"Spin did you set the table Manny and Jay said they're a few minutes out."

"Chill Em the food is done I'm putting it on the table now."

"Love you Spin."

"Love you more Em."

Spinner finished setting the table while Emma went to answer the door.

"Hey Emma long time no see." Manny said hugging her best friend.

"Welcome home Mrs. Hollywood."

"Hey what am I chop liver."

"Hey Jay come in I have the food ready."

"Great I'm starved."

Emma Manny and Jay went into the dining room where Spinner was setting the table.

"Dig in guys."

"Thanks Spin so what's new with you guys?"

"Nothing much Jay how's life in LA?"

"I like it but there's no place like Toronto I'm trying to convince my fiancée here to move us back this is home ya know."

"Fat chance Jay I'll take sun over freezing cold any day."

"Okay enough with the couple fighting." Spinner said jokingly.

Alright so what's up with you Mason's?" Jay asked.

"Actually funny you guys should mention that."

"Emma don't at least wait until we finish eating."

"Oh Spin I can't wait anymore I'm too excited."

"Fine Em but this is all on you."

"Whatever Spin."

"Alright you two we're completely lost here someone fill us now." Manny stated trying to avert playing spectator any longer.

Emma took a sip of her wine before speaking.

"Well guys we have some big news things are going to change for us in a big way."

"Emma what are you saying?"

"What I'm saying Manny is that Spinner and I are expanding our family."

Jay and Manny were shocked at Emma's sudden revelation.

"Spinner you idiot your wife is pregnant and you're letting her drink having been drinking brake fluid?"

"Of course not Jay I would never do that Emma is not pregnant."

"What the hell then is this about expanding your family?"

"Jay calm down we are expanding our family but we are adopting a child."

"Now you're really not making sense Emma how did this all start?"

"Well the short version is I ran into a girl who is the sister of a close friend and after hearing her story I was so touched I felt like it was the right thing to do she deserves a good home so Spinner and I are going to give this child a home."

"Em while I applaud your urge to do good are you sure you guys can do this?"

"Manny we can do this besides we already started the adoption process."

"Well if you guys feel this is what you we've got your backs all the way."

"Thanks Manny."

"Okay now that we've gotten the little details taken care of can you guys tell us who this mystery kid is?"

"Sure Jay actually you know this girl a little bit it's Clare Edwards Darcy's little sister."

"You're screwing with me Emma."

No Jay I'm not we already started the paper work Clare Edwards is a few short steps from being Clare Mason."

"Well congrats man anything you need just ask."

"Alright we can start by redecorating the spare room I want it ready for after she comes home Monday I have a list of her interests so her room will reflect her I don't care what I have to spend I want my daughter to feel at home."

"Look at you Em acting all motherly." Manny said in jest.

"What can I say just thinking about it makes me smile."

"Well let's get to work people that room isn't going to renovate itself." Emma said clearing the dishes knowing that this was only step one in Clare's road home.

**Next update will pick up Monday at school with Clare in school another appearance by Eli and the Mason's revealing their surprise to Clare.**


	6. Going to Hell in a HandBasket

**This will be one of the last updates for this story I will be busy over the last couple weeks of May and I'm devoting to June to a Fiona/Bianca story I will keep you guys posted via the Degrassi saviors website if anything changes thanks for sticking with me.**

**After toying with the idea a bit I have decided to give Maya a love interest Maya's relationship will help out Clare and lead to a twist that will come as shock to readers enjoy.**

**Chapter6 Going to Hell in a Handbasket**

Clare's weekend had finally come to an end overall the weekend was a success she not only gained a new friend in Maya but gained a bit of information about Bianca that would prove useful as it pertained to her chase of the girl that had changed her life and captured her heart.

Clare awoke hoping today would be an Eli free day and she could go to school without having to worry about being bullied by Eli Clare rolled out of her sleeping bag rolled it up and headed for the washroom.

After taking a quick shower Clare dressed in a pair of faded blue jeans a dark blue long sleeve shirt and her black sneakers.

Once she made her way towards the kitchen she noticed Katie sitting at the table eating eggs and fruit cup while Margret read the paper.

"Morning Clare." Margret greeted as Clare grabbed a bagel from the bread basket and put butter on it after which she grabbed some apple juice.

"Morning Margret thanks for letting me spend the weekend here."

"Anytime Clare I'm glad Maya was able to make a new friend you're free to stop by anytime."

"Thanks."

"Where's Maya Clare?" Katie asked.

"She's getting ready which reminds me I should need to do something before I leave for school." Clare said finishing off her bagel and juice just as Maya came in to the kitchen.

"Hey chicken little if you want a ride with Drew hurry up he'll be here in ten."

"That's alright Katie I'll walk with Clare besides I want to make it to school without waiting fifteen minutes for Drew to move because the two of you want to play tonsil hockey in the car."

"Shut it Maya he's my fiancé of course we're going to make out you'd get that if you actually had a relationship."

"Katie Maya stop fighting this instant we have a gust." Margret said reprimanding her daughters.

"Whatever Drew should be here in a bit I'm out of here." Katie said grabbing her bags and heading out the door.

"Clare we should get going too if we're walking."

"Alright I just have to send a text and we can go."

"Mom I should be home after school if not a little after if I end up at Tristan's."

"Fine Maya just call if you do I have an appointment this afternoon I'll leave pizza money just in case."

"Thanks mom."

"Alright Maya we can go."

"Have fun at school girls."

"Thanks Margret we will."

Clare and Maya started the walk to Degrassi when Clare got a text from Emma.

**E: Have fun at school Clare we have a surprise for you after school come straight home.**

"What's up Clare?"

"Nothing just Emma telling me to come straight over after school they have a surprise for me".

"Sounds interesting, so have you decided what you're going to do about Bianca?"

"I think I'm going to play it by ear I don't want to chance coming on too strong not to mention Eli is still a big problem."

"Okay I get it I still say you should just go with Grace's approach and just tell her."

"Maya we've been through this already explained it to you at the center if I do that it'll scare her not to mention I'm not ready to make my crush on Bianca public yet besides I'm also trying to avoid giving Eli anymore things to use against me."

"You're right I'm sorry I just think it's the hopeless romantic side in me that wants to see you get your happy ending."

"No worries speaking of relationships I noticed you and Grace getting pretty friendly at the meeting anything you wanna tell me?"

"No nothing and before you even start barking up that tree Grace is not into me."

"I don't know Maya she had me convinced she's at least flirting."

"You think I wouldn't even know how to tell besides even if she was into me my dad would flip I'm not allowed to date dad thinks I should just focus on school."

"Maya you can do both it's about balance and if you're scared about dating a girl take it slow see if you guys click and if something happens go for it your parents seem pretty open I mean it's not like they'd put you out on the street if you dated a girl unlike my parents."

"I don't know Clare what if it goes bad and causes drama at home for me?"

"Maya don't stress your parents love you besides if they didn't flip at Katie being engaged they won't flip about you possibly dating."

"I hope you're right Clare I really do."

Once the girls finally made it to Degrassi Maya decided to walk Clare to her locker since they had about ten minutes before the bell rang Clare grabbed her books and decided to walk Maya to her class.

"Thanks for walking me Clare."

"No problem Maya, listen if you want you can eat lunch with me and my friends at the Dot my treat."

"Sure Clare Tris and Tori have their video blog thing anyway it'll be nice not to be a third wheel for once."

"Cool I'll meet you outside when the bell rings."

Just as Maya and Clare where about to part Eli came up behind Clare.

"So my ex leaves me for a fucking niner way to trade down slut couldn't handle a man so you go after a girl who probably hasn't even had her first orgasm yet."

"Eli leave her alone she has nothing to do with this."

"But she does Clare if you hung out with her all weekend she must mean something to you and before you ask I saw you guys paling around town this weekend so I'm here to tell you in front of your little girlfriend if you don't come back to me by the end of the day your little girlfriend here may look a lot different the next time you see her and that's not a threat that's a promise." Eli said in menacing tone which scared Maya as he walked off.

"Clare I'm scared."

"Don't be Maya Eli's not stupid enough to risk hurting you he's only saying that to get to me."

"I hope so Clare I really do."

"Go to class and don't worry about a thing."

"But what about you he'll no doubt try to get to you again."

"Don't worry about me I'll be fine as for you make sure you stay around crowded areas of the school just in case."

"Okay Clare I'll see you later."

Clare walked to class on high alert not only did she have to worry about herself but now she had to make sure Eli didn't harm Maya.

Clare walked into her first class which was English Lit hoping Adam or Alli wouldn't ask questions and she could make to lunch without having to answer any questions.

As Clare listened to Ms. Dawes teach she couldn't help but think of the thinly vailed threat Eli made towards Maya part of her thought of just giving up on being happy and going back to Eli if it meant keeping Maya safe but another part of her knew Maya wouldn't want that so ultimately she decided to try ignore Eli and protect Maya.

Once the bell rang Clare made her way to media studies but before she could go inside Adam caught up with her.

"Clare you bolted like your hair was on fire what's up?"

"Nothing Adam I'm fine." Clare replied trying to get Adam to drop the subject.

Once she went inside Adam made sure to grab a seat beside Clare to get the answers he wanted.

"Clare I know somethings on your mind and it's bothering you so tell me so I can help you."

Clare knew Adam wasn't going to drop the subject so she decided to tell Adam what was going on but she was going to leave out a few details.

"Fine I'll tell you Adam but you tell no one not even Jenna or Alli I mean it."

"Fine I won't tell."

"Okay here it goes I've been hanging out with Maya because she's helping me work through some stuff and Eli has been an ass because I broke with him and he's taking it out on me and started bothering Maya so now I have to keep her safe and get Eli to stop bothering me."

"I still don't get it why would Eli pick on Maya for hanging out with you if he's mad at your break up with him?"

"All I will tell you Adam is that the reason Eli is mad at me is something personal and Maya is only involved because she saw me break down in the hall the other day so she knows why Eli is pissed at me and that information is something I'm not ready to share yet but when I am ready I promise I'll tell you everything I just need time for now I need you to understand and just be there for me."

"Clare you're my best friend that's not even a request I'm here for you."

"Thanks Adam that means a lot."

Adam made a mental note to let Alli and Jenna in on what was going on with Clare but do it in a way that he wouldn't violate his best friend's confidence.

The rest of the day was uneventful for Clare once the lunch bell rang Clare met up with Alli and Jenna for lunch.

"Guys would you mind if I brought Maya with us to the Dot for lunch?"

"No Clare go ahead but why?" Jenna asked getting curious.

"It's just because she has no one to eat with since her friends are doing a vlog and she won't have anyone to eat with and she could use more friends."

"Fine go get her and met us outside we're taking Adam's car." Jenna stated.

"Thanks I'll be quick."

As Clare walked to the music room she saw Katie walking with Bianca towards the gym dressed in sweats no doubt headed for the gym as she tried to be casual she noticed Bianca walking by and bumped into her.

"Ouch."

"Clare, are you alright?" Bianca asked seeing that Clare had taken a semi hard spill.

"I'm fine the fall was my fault I should be asking you if you're okay."

"I'm fine don't worry about it."

"If you say so Bianca by the way good luck in tournament."

"Thanks I'll see you around."

With that Bianca and Katie continued to make their way towards the gym.

"Great job Clare your first conversation with Bianca and you make yourself look like a total ditz." Clare chastised herself as she made her way to the music room.

Once there she noticed Maya pulling out her headphones from the computer.

"Ready to go Maya?"

"Aw Clare you scared me where are we going?"

"The Dot for lunch I don't want you to risk running into Eli alone."

"Uh that may be a little difficult."

"Why Maya did something happen?"

"No nothing happened I'm fine."

"Maya if something happen you can tell me I'm here for you."

All of a sudden Maya just broke out in total hysterics

"Maya you're scaring me what happen?"

All of a sudden Clare felt Maya pull her outside of Degrassi.

"I was getting some water before art and Eli cornered me by the fountain and told me if I didn't let you go he was going to make me regret even knowing you he even choked me before he left to show he was serious."

Clare was shocked to hear that Eli had gotten physical with Maya she knew Eli would stop nothing to break Maya.

"Maya don't worry I'll walk you home if I have to I won't let Eli get to you."

"Thanks Clare but I can't let you do that I don't want to risk both of us getting hurt with Eli I know a short cut home I'll take it he shouldn't be able to get to me."

"Fine but be careful now let's get out of here."

The duo walked to Adam's car and headed for the Dot.

Meanwhile back at Degrassi the Red Dragon team was running wind sprints to help with cardio.

"Alright guys one more team sprint and we can relax." Bianca hollered as the team bolted from one end of the gym to the other hitting the padding on the wall and collapsing.

"Great job guys let's get some fluids in and head for the bikes." Katie said taking a swig of water.

"So sis I know big mouth over there told you about my little run in with Edwards and I know you've been digging up info to tell me so spill it."

"Well I did some digging on Clare's Face Range and talked to Eli who was oddly pissed when I mentioned Clare but it turns out Clare is at least crushing on you she follows our team page and Eli told me they broke up because Clare was into some girl."

"Okay I guess that explains why she went into ditz mode in the hallway before I came here."

"Great so you'll break the ice and ask her out?"

"Uh try not I may be confident but not enough to ask her out."

"Come on B it's just like asking out a guy."

"Fiona it's not besides I'm not even sure where we'd go on a date assuming she didn't drop dead on the spot."

"Fine if you're scared I'll do it I'll even do the note in the note in the locker gimmick."

"Whatever but if this fails and she goes all heart break hotel you have to fix it."

"Trust me that won't happen."

At the Dot Maya sat with Clare and her friends getting to know them surprisingly Maya Jenna and Adam all hit off while taking about music deciding to get together and hold a session in Adam's basement when they were all free Adam didn't broach Clare's issue with Jenna and Alli until Clare stepped outside and Maya went to the washroom.

"Guys there's something I have to tell you but you have to keep it quiet".

"What is it Adam?" Jenna asked intrigued.

"Well I found out from Clare that Eli has gone off the deep end since she broke up with and apparently he's not taking it well and I think he knows something about Clare that she doesn't want getting out yet and the only one that knows the whole story is Maya."

"Okay so what do we do about it Adam we all know Eli is a bit possessive when it comes to Clare."

"We watch her Jenna and make sure we keep Eli in check but you guys can't let on you know any of this."

"We won't Adam." Alli replied as both Maya and Clare rejoined the group.

"Well we should get back guys lunch is almost over."

"Alright Clare let's go." Adam said leading the group back to Degrassi.

The rest of the day went by quickly with both Maya and Clare keeping an eye out for Eli.

Once the last bell rang Clare met up with her friends in the parking lot just as she saw Bianca head into Fiona's car while Drew Katie and Owen took his car Clare wished she could get over her fear and talk to Bianca but after the events of today that seemed like a pipe dream.

"Clare are you coming over today my mom's making pasta."

"I can't Adam I have to get home sorry."

"It's alright Clare Maya you up for pasta?"

"I can't I need to get home too raincheck?"

"Sure well we'll catch you guys later." Adam said as he headed towards his car with Alli and Jenna.

"Well Maya I better get home Emma said there's something they want to show me."

"Alright Clare I'll see you tomorrow."

"Sure Maya be careful and call me when you get home."

"Okay Clare will do."

Clare left Maya and walked home wondering what Emma could possibly want to show her.

Clare opened the door to see that both Spinner and Emma were both waiting for her in the living room.

"Clare you're home good how was your day?"

"Good Emma thanks."

"Well I know you're wondering why we called you home right after school."

""Yeah actually I am."

"Well close your eyes and don't open them until we tell you."

"Okay Emma."

Emma and Spinner led Clare up to the bedrooms and opened one of the doors.

"Okay Clare you can open them." Emma said as Clare opened her eyes to see a room painted lite blue with posters of famous journalists and a few framed articles from her journalistic idol Katelyn Ryan along with a wooden shelf filled with all her favorite books and a brand new queen sized bed.

"Oh my gosh this amazing thanks a lot guys."

"Don't mention it Clare oh and before we forget there's one more piece to your room." Spinner said pulling a cloth from above Clare's bed.

It was a wooden name plate which said Clare Mason painted lite blue.

Clare hugged Emma and Spinner crying she was really starting to feel at home with the Mason's.

Meanwhile on the other side of town Maya was walking home when she was confronted by Eli.

"Well look who it is the slut who stole my girlfriend."

"Eli leave me alone Clare left you on her own."

"Yeah right I saw you talking with her just after school it looks like I'm going to teach you that you don't cross me."

Eli tackled Maya and punched her in the face several times before getting off her and stomping her with his sneaker busting her lip and bruising her face after which he stomped her arm until he heard a sick snap.

Eli don't hurt me." Maya pleaded.

"Too late you should've thought of before you stole my girlfriend." Eli said as he admired his handy work with a sick grin.

"That should teach you to mess with me, now give me your sisters number so I can tell her to come get you and if you even think about ratting on me I'll make this look like a walk in the park now give me your phone."

Maya told Eli where her phone was so he called Katie and told her Maya had been jumped and he was taking her to the hospital.

Eli put Maya in his car and drove off to the hospital after which he left her at the emergency door sped off with Maya crying feeling like she would never be same.

**I will try to post one more chapter before this story goes on hiatus but no promises.**

**The next chapter will pick up with Maya and the Matlins at the hospital plus Bianca and Fiona having a sisterly chat.**


	7. HighWay to Hell

**I'm back to long stories again don't forget to check out my page on the Degrassi Saviors website for the schedule going forward.**

**Just a slight warning I said in my last update that Bianca and Fiona would be involved but my muse had other ideas, this chapter will consist of Clare and Maya plot but don't worry Bianca and Fiona will return soon this chapter serves as one of the smaller building blocks to Clianca enjoy. **

**Chapter7 Highway to Hell**

It had been five hours since Maya had been dropped off in front hospital Katie along with Mr and Mrs Matlin had been waiting in the reception area of Toronto general hospital and still had not heard any word on Maya, since she was found and no one would at the front desk was willing to give the Matlins information.

"Katie you said an Eli Goldsworthy called you about Maya did he tell you what was wrong with Maya?"

"No he didn't mom he just said he found Maya and drove her here, he left soon after."

"Oh I wish someone would tell us something already." Margret said in a panicked tone.

"Mom relax I'll go see if I get us anything on Maya, go with dad and get some coffee".

"Fine Katie I will but you better have some information for me when I get back."

"Ill try mom."

Margret followed her husband to get coffee to relax while Katie went up to the reception desk to try and get some information on her sister.

Katie walked up to a brunette receptionist hoping she wouldn't get stonewalled.

"Excuse me is their any way I could get information on Maya Matlin she was brought in a few hours ago."

If you show me ID I'll see what I can do."

Katie showed the receptionist her drivers license and thankfully Katie was going to be getting answers.

"I have information here I'll page your sister's lead doctor and have her come out to you as soon as possible."

"Thanks." Katie replied in a semi relieved tone as she walked back to sit down.

A few moments later the Matlin showed up and sat with Katie.

"Any news Katie?"

"Nothing yet mom but Maya's lead doctor should be out to talk to us in a bit."

"Oh god I hope we get answers soon."

"Calm down dear I'm sure Maya's going to be fine." Mr. Matlin said trying to comfort his wife.

A half hour later a tall brunette female emerged from behind the double doors.

"Parents of Maya Matlin."

Katie stood up and walked to the doctor.

"I'm Katie Matlin Maya's sister my parents are sitting down we can follow you inside."

"I will take you inside but I feel it would be best if we talked in the lounge for a few moments."

Katie and the doctor walked over to the Matlins and then over into the lounge after which they closed they closed the door.

"First off I'm doctor Banks the head of surgery here at the hospital."

"Nice to meet you Dr. Banks hows our daughter?" Margret asked.

"Well Mrs Matlin I'm going to be honest with your daughter his lucky she was brought in when she was because any delay and this situation could have been worse than it was."

"What are you saying doctor?" Mr Matlin asked getting worried.

"Well to be honest your daughter sustained very extensive injuries she had two bruised ribs which were able to fix along with split lip but those were minor injuries the most extensive injuries Maya sustained were to her right shoulder arm and hand along with a grade two ankle sprain and strained elbow..

"How bad are her arm and hand injuries?" Margret asked.

"To be honest those injuries were pretty severe her elbow was the least damaged only requiring a minor scope but her shoulder had to be reattached that will heal in a couple of months as long as its immobile

As for her arm and wrist those required a bit of work her wrist has a small pin holding it together while her arm has a three inch rod holding it together."

"Oh my gosh my baby will she regain use of her arm?"

"She will but it will be a while we had to rebuild it she will be in a sling for eight weeks, I recommend aggressive physio I can refer you to a former patient of mine who can help Maya if you wish."

"Of course anything for Maya." Margret agreed.

"Excellent now I can take you to see her she may be a bit out of it though."

"We understand we just want to see her". Margret said still trying to wrap her head around the news about Maya.

"Very well follow me to the elevators she's on the eighth floor."

The Matlin's and the doctor up to Maya's room.

"She's in here now while she is stable I want to wait a few more hours before releasing her and detectives have been waiting to speak with her."

"Detectives what could they want with Maya?" Mr Matlin asked.

"With the condition we received Maya it is hospital policy to notify the police so I have to ask you not to ask Maya any questions pertaining to her injuries until the police have spoken to her."

"We understand." Katie replied since her parents were zoned out.

"Ill be back shortly to discuss Maya's care going forward."

With that the Matlins walked into Maya's room seeing her ankle bandaged up and her right arm and wrist caste and in a sling.

"Mom dad Katie you're here."

"Of course we are kiddo." Margret replied trying to keep it together.

"Since we cant ask you what happened just yet are you okay?"

"Yeah mom I'm fine but that could just be the pills."

"We're just glad you're safe honey."

"Thanks mom now can one of you grab my phone its in the draw and dial Clare Edwards' for me?"

"I'll do it Maya but why Clare?"

"Just do it Katie and then the three of you leave please I don't want you guys to be here when the cops question me."

"Whys that Maya?"

"Just trust me mom I'll tell you guys when I'm ready."

"Okay Maya if that's what you want we support you."

"Thanks mom."

"Here Maya I just dialed Clare."

"Thanks Katie now go wait outside this conversation is private".

The Matlins walked out leaving Maya alone with her phone call.

"Hey Clare you have a sec to talk?"

"Sure Maya whats up?"

"I'm kind of at the hospital right now."

"Maya how did you end up at the hospital?" Clare asked stuck in a state of shock.

"It's a long story I'll call you later with more details I cant talk about it in detail right now."

"Okay fine call me when we can talk."

"Will do Clare."

"Thanks I'll be fine."

After Maya hung up the phone two brunette female detectives walked into Maya's room.

"Maya I'm detective Heart this is my partner detective Davis we are here to talk to you about how you ended up here."

"Okay I just want to get this over with."

"Maya before we get started we have to let you know that you have the right to have your parents with you while you talk to us."

"I know I don't want them here I want to deal with this on my own."

"Okay Maya detective Davis and I want to know what happen."

"Well I was walking home from school when I got confronted by a guy who was bothering me he didn't like who I was hanging with I ignored it for most of the day which worked for the most part but that all changed when I was walking home from school." Maya abruptly went silent which made the detectives suspicious.

"Maya you say weren't attacked til after school do you know the person who attacked you?"

"I do but I cant say, if I do he'll come after me and make things worse." Maya replied as she started to cry.

"Maya we need any information you have we can protect you and anyone else that needs us."

"I cant not now please don't make me."

"Heart can I see you outside for a minute?"

"Davis not now."

"Heart now its important."

"Fine Maya we'll be back."

The two detectives walked out of Maya's room.

"Whats up Alice?"

"Raven you cant push this girl she's about to snap go easy on her."

"Alice shes already given us enough to start a case lets back off."

"We can't now Rae and you know it from the little bit of info we have the only thing we know is that this girl was jumped after school for hanging out with another girl I'd put my paycheck on the hunch this perp was an ex boyfriend who went off the deep end."

"How could you get all that she barley gave us anything?"

"I had sister who went through the same thing in high school, trust me best way to do this is go back in there get Maya to trust us and slowly put the pieces together it'll save us grief that way."

"Fine the less grief the better."

"I knew you'd see it my way."

"Shut up Rae."

Both detectives walked back into Maya's noticing she had decided to watch some TV.

"Maya we're back." detective Heart stated trying to gather Maya's attention.

Maya muted the TV and focused on the two detectives.

"So I gave you everything I could please don't make me tell you anymore I've already said too much." Maya said nervously.

"Maya because of your injuries we have to investigate this matter thoroughly we know this is a lot to handle so we'll leave our cards here you can call us if you think of anything we need to know."

"Thanks."

The two detectives left Maya's room and just as they did Maya called Clare back to let her know what was going on.

"Clare its Maya."

"Hey Maya I was waiting for your call back whats up?"

"Well Clare things just got serious."

"How so Maya?"

"Well when I was walking home from school I happen to run into Eli and he actually made good on his promise to hut me he ended up beating me up real bad he did a number on my elbow wrist and arm along with a few minor bumps."

"Maya I'm sorry I never should have involved you." Clare sobbed as she try to come to grips with the news that Maya had ended up in the hospital indirectly because of her quest to date Bianca.

"Clare don't worry about this I don't blame it's not your fault it's Eli's."

"Okay so what happens now?"

Well the cops are investigating the case and my family is with me the cops or my parents don't know it was Eli that put me here and I don't want to them but that may not be option knowing my family."

"So do you plan on telling them?"

"I don't want to tell them everything and risk outing you."

"Maya, Eli put you in the hospital and could have killed we're lucky he didn't as far as I'm concerned the hell with outing me tell your family what happened and I'll deal with the after affects."

"Are you sure Clare?" Maya asked unsure if Clare grasped the severity of what could or would happen once Maya told her family about what was going on.

"Maya I am just do it I'll even come down to the hospital if you want."

"No Clare you don't have to do that I'll tell them and if anything goes wrong I'll call you."

"If that's what you want Maya go ahead and thanks for helping me out."

"Anytime Clare that's what friends are for."

Just as Maya was hanging up the phone Katie was walking back into the room.

"Hey Maya how are you?"

"Hopped up on pain meds but otherwise I'm good.

"I get that but what I don't get is how you're so banged up."

"Katie I'll tell you but get mom and dad here this is something you all need to know."

"Alright give me a sec mom is meeting with your care team trying to get out of here tonight."

"Fine just get her here."

Katie left to the waiting area where her parents were just wrapping up a meeting with Maya's care team.

Once the doctors Katie sat with her parents.

"Mom Dad Maya's done with her interview and wants us all in her room she said she has something to tell us."

"Did she say anything else Katie?"

"No just that she wanted us all with her."

"Fine lets go." Margret said as she turned her scooter back on.

Once the Matlins got to Maya's room they noticed Maya looked a bit nervous.

"Maya we're here." Katie said trying to comfort her sister.

"Mom Dad Katie there's something you should know about why I ended up here."

"Whats that Maya?" Margret asked.

"Well you all know I've been getting closer to Clare our friendship actually started because she broke up with her boyfriend over the fact she likes a girl and I've been trying to help the two of them get together and since her ex is unstable he jumped to conclusions about Clare and I and jumped me after school."

"Hold on Maya you're saying Eli jumped you because he thinks you took Clare from him?"

"Yeah Katie that's the short version anyway."

"I'm going to rip that asshole apart." Katie seethed.

"Katie calm down you wont do anything of the sort we'll let the police handle this." Margret cautioned.

"Mom Eli put Maya in this hospital he could have killed her."

"Katie you're mom's right let the police handle this." Mr Matlin ordered.

"Fine I wont hurt the asshole."

"Good now Maya we spoke to your doctors you'll be in a brace for a few weeks and your arm will be Immobile for a bit bu you'll be coming tonight."

"Great mom I don't want to be stuck here I can manage at school."

Okay Maya I signed the release forms already you should be out of here in a bit and as far situation with Clare I want you to be careful."

"I will mom promise."

"Maya if Eli comes near you again let me know I'm not going to let anything happen to my little sister or her friend." Katie said embracing her sister.

As Maya was in Katie's arms she couldn't help but think about the storm that surely was ahead once she told the police that it was Eli who attacked her and what that would mean for both her and Clare.

**Next update will be up in two weeks featuring Maya's return to school along with some good and bad news for Clare and Bianca talking to Fiona.**


	8. Roadblocks On My Road to Free

**I'm back with another update for The Gamblers Heart I finally got the schedule worked out for new readers welcome for returning readers welcome back.**

**As always check Degrassi Saviors . Com for the latest story information.**

**Chapter8 Roadblocks on My Road to Free**

It had been a week since Maya was released from the hospital and she was slowly adjusting to life after her assault she still had a bit of trouble moving around using only one hand which was a challenge her ribs and ankle were healing nicely thanks to meds and rest thankfully Clare had been by quite a few times to check on her which in an odd way brought the two girls closer together.

Clare also made sure to stop by every afternoon and help Maya with her homework which turned out to be needed since the Matlins worked and Katie was in the final stages of camp in preparation for the tournament.

With Katie having stayed at Drew's last night and the Matlins not wanting to take chances with Maya for the time being the Masons had agreed to drive Maya to school for the time being.

Maya got up showered and dressed and when she headed down to breakfast she found her mom reading the paper at the table.

"Morning Maya."

"Morning mom." Maya said grabbing for a bowl and some cereal.

"Here Maya I'll help you with that Margret said as she poured Maya's cereal.

"Mom you don't have to do that I've got it."

Nonsense Maya you know you shouldn't strain yourself."

"Fine but you're not feeding me I can manage that lefty."

"Okay just make sure you don't spill anything I think the Masons will be here in a few minutes."

"I know mom."

Maya struggled but manage to finish her breakfast just as Emma pulled up to the house.

"Have a good day Maya and remember you have PT after school.

"I know mom Emma is taking me then I'm going to Clare's for dinner.

"Fine Maya did you get your coat on?"

"Yes mom I'm gone okay."

"Have a nice day Maya."

"Maya walked to the waiting SUV where Clare had already opened the door.

"Hey Maya." Clare greeted.

"Hey Clare thanks for doing this."

"Forget it Maya you're my friend."

"I know but thanks anyway so has Eli tried anything else?"

"Shockingly no I'm hoping it stays that way."

"You and me both Clare."

The ride to Degrassi was uneventful and once Emma pulled up to Degrassi Clare opened the door and helped Maya out of the car.

"I'll pick you guys both up afterschool." Emma called from the car as the girls walked into school.

Maya walked through the halls making sure to stay close to Clare as they made their way to Clare's locker where they found Adam Alli and Jenna.

"Hey Clare hey Maya welcome back we heard what happen we're here for you." Adam said giving Maya a soft hug.

"Thanks Adam I just want to put this whole mess behind me as quickly as possible".

Clare grabbed her books and started to head off towards Maya's locker.

"I'll see you guys in class I'm going to walk Maya."

Adam acknowledged his friend and duo walked off.

"So Clare how are you liking the Mason's?"

"They're great they'll be adopting me soon I can't wait."

"That's good so have you seen Bianca lately?"

"I've seen her around school but haven't made a move yet I'm still too scared."

"Don't be Clare just go for it."

"I want to but with everything going on right now it doesn't seem like the right time."

"Don't worry Clare I'll help you out any way I can."

Thanks Maya but for right now I want to focus on helping you out and make sure Eli doesn't pull another stunt."

"Don't worry you said he's been quiet lately we should be safe for now."

Maya went into her locker and pulled out her books since Maya's first class was music and Clare's was history she could drop Maya off and make it to class without risking a run in with Eli.

"Well Maya I'll see you for lunch your recorder is in your bag."

"Thanks Clare see you later."

Clare walked to class with a small sense of calm knowing that she and Maya would be safe at least until lunch when they ran the highest risk of running into Eli.

Meanwhile in study hall Bianca had been finishing up her French homework since she didn't have time thanks to practice.

Bianca was just putting the finishing touches on her assignment when she noticed Fiona scrolling through her phone.

"Hey sis don't tell me you're already texting Imogen dirty messages its only first period."

"Of course not Bianca I was scrolling through some very juicy info on your not so secret admirer if you must know."

"Okay just being curious here but you find anything good?"

"I did."

"Don't hold out on me what did you find out?"

"For someone who's been in limbo about this situation from the start you sure are eager." Fiona teased.

"Sue me Fiona I may not be sure of my feelings towards Clare right now but after thinking about it I'm leaning more and more towards giving this dating a girl thing a shot."

"Well there's a welcome but unexpected twist do I need to look into some noise canceling headphones soon?"

"Ew Fiona leave it to you to turn innocent curiosity into something sexual."

"Sorry Bianca I was just joking but you have to admit the person who's lucky enough to see someone as busty as Clare Edwards naked should consider it an honor". Fiona whispered.

"I'm telling Imogen you said that."

"Go ahead we have deal Clare is one of my two hall passes."

"Alright I'm going to act like I didn't hear that."

"Sorry I just couldn't resist."

"Whatever; what did you find out about Clare?"

"Well she's a total bookworm with a passion for journalism and loves to write has one sister who does mission work in Kenya who also happens to be Degrassi alum."

Okay does she have anything pertaining to her love life?"

"No dice but I could ask Adam those two are thick as thieves he will tell me anything."

"Fine do what you have to."

"Is that your way of saying you actually want a girlfriend Bianca?"

"No that's my way of saying find out what you can I want to know as much as possible about what I may be getting into."

"Fine I'll see what else I can dig up for you but a word of advice if this does happen take it slow the worst thing you could do is rush it and cause it to blow up in your face."

"Noted not I'll leave you alone while I double check my English essay."

Meanwhile at the nature center Emma was going through some paper work on a bird sanctuary when her phone rang.

"Hello Emma Mason speaking."

"Hey Emma its Alex."

"Hey Alex what's up?"

"Sorry to call you at work but this is important do you have a sec to talk?"

"Sure what I'm doing can wait what's wrong?"

"Well I was looking through some stuff on Clare's case and it turns out we've got a big problem."

"What's that Alex?"

"I know you already spoke to Liberty about the abandonment papers you had to had to get Clare's mom to sign but I just found out that even if she signs those papers and green lights us to go ahead with the adoption proceedings a judge wont simply give you and Spinner her parental rights."

"Okay so what does that mean?" Emma asked nervously.

"It means that even if Clare's mom signs off on the abandonment papers and we go to a judge you still have to have a formal hearing which means that until the hearing is resolved Clare has to go into the foster system."

Emma was stunned at the news she had just been given she was growing more and more attached to Clare everyday she was waiting for the day Clare would finally call her mom.

"Alex is there anything you can do to prevent Clare from going into the foster system?"

"Short of finding someone that is willing to keep Clare under their care until the case is resolved Clare's only option is to go into the system I'm sorry Emma."

It was at that moment Emma got an idea that she was hoping would work.

"Alex you said for Clare to avoid the foster system she would have to find someone willing to take her in until all the legal stuff works itself out right?"

"I did why did you know someone?"

"I might how long do we have?"

"The sooner you find someone the better Liberty isn't going to serve the papers until we get Clare set up."

"Alright I'll call you back in a few minutes I have a phone call I need to make."

"Fine I'll be waiting."

Emma hung up the phone and called the one person she could think of in her current tight spot.

After three rings Emma's call was answered.

"Hey Emma what's up?"

"Hey Manny I need a huge favor from how fast can you get back to Toronto?"

"I can try to get a flight back tomorrow morning why?"

"I'm in a really tight spot and could really use your help."

"I'll try what do you need Em?"

"I know it's a lot to ask on short notice do you think you could come back home for a few weeks and take care of Clare here Alex just called and said that Clare's adoption needs a hearing and while that's going on she can't live with Spinner and me."

"Emma say no more for you I'll make this happen."

"Manny I owe you big time for this I'll pay for whatever you need."

"Em don't worry about it all my latest projects are done and the only thing I'm working on is a Muse project he'll move shooting to Toronto if need be don't worry about a thing."

"Thanks Manny you're a life saver."

"Emma you're family to me it's no big deal."

"Well thanks anyway I'll get you the details as soon as I can."

"Alright Emma I'll see you later."

After ending the call with Manny Emma called Spinner at work told him what was going needless to say he was upset but grateful that Manny was willing to do this on short notice after taking care of Spinner Emma called Alex back to tell what was going to happen.

"Hey Alex its Emma I found a place for Clare."

Great where?"

"Manny agreed to take her until the case is decided".

"Great I'll fax you the paper work and tell Liberty to start the process."

"Thanks Alex."

Back at Degrassi both Clare and Maya had no problems making it to lunch and were headed to the café when they were approached by Eli in the hallway.

"Hey Clare I see you have your little girlfriend with you today by the way the boot and sling suit you well Matlin." Eli snapped.

"Eli leave us alone you've done enough already." Clare yelled trying to protect Maya.

"Oh you think I've done enough I assure you I haven't even started oh and if I were you I'd watch your step wouldn't want you hurting your good leg too." Eli said letting out a sinister chuckle as he left.

"Clare I'm scared what if Eli comes after me again or injures you next?"

"He won't come near us Maya I promise you that."

Clare and Maya walked into the café finding a seat with Adam Jenna and Alli hoping to take their minds off Eli.

Meanwhile in the gym Bianca and the rest of team Red Dragon was getting in a workout during lunch since the tournament was only days away.

Fiona was on the mat grappling with Bianca while Drew was boxing with Owen and Katie was running.

"So Fiona you hear back from Adam yet?"

Not yet I should soon its lunch time now why so eager you should be all here now?"

"I know I should but I saw Eli in Chemistry earlier and he kept scribbling C will die on his notes I got freaked you don't think he's trying to hurt Clare do you?"

"I don't think so last I heard Clare and him were okay."

"I don't know Fiona my gut says somethings off with him."

Bianca if you want I'll ask around but my guess it's just Eli writing a horror play or something."

"Please check it out last thing I want is to be part of one of their dramas."

Fine I will now let's get back to training we only have a few days to train for the tournament."

Fiona and Bianca went back to training with Bianca hoping that her fear was unfounded.

**Next update will be up the second week of February starting with Clare moving in with Manny and Jay. **


	9. Gone is the World We Knew

**I'm back with another update the wait time was longer than I thought it would be my schedule has gotten crazy but I'm back now.**

**Thank you to all the readers that have stuck by this story this will be the start of some pretty intense events so get ready as always keep an eye on the Degrassi Saviors website for all up to date story info.**

**Warning**** This chapter contains minor character deaths and may be a bit a triggering read with caution.**

Chapter9 Gone is the World We Knew

Clare had been through a lot in just a few months she had broken up with Eli came out to her parents lost her parents and was on the road to getting two new parents.

While this was a lot for Clare she was sure she could handle it especially now that she had a real support system behind her, she had really started to feel like she was finally somewhere she could be fearless and care free living with Spinner and Emma but now she was going to have to deal with an unexpected twist after she came home from school yesterday.

Spinner and Emma told Clare about the situation with adoption and at first she was scared because she didn't want to leave and end up in a foster home but those feelings of fear were quickly replaced by ones of joy when she found out she was going to be living with Jay and Manny until the adoption was finalized.

Clare had already packed up her room and was ready to move in with Jay and Manny after school hoping it wouldn't be too long before she was back with Emma and Spinner.

Clare headed down to breakfast taking one last look at her room before she left for a while hoping she wouldn't be gone too long.

Once Clare made her way to the kitchen she noticed a buffet style breakfast was on the table complete with pancakes eggs bacon sausage and biscuits.

"Morning Clare." Spinner said as he grabbed fruit juice from the fridge and set it on the table.

"Morning." Clare replied holding herself back from finishing the greeting.

Clare didn't know how to explain it but over the last few days Clare began to think of Emma and Spinner as more than just a couple who took her in when she had no one she had begun to think of them as parents, she had caught herself over the past couple of days wanting to call Spinner dad or Emma mom but stopped herself each time some unknown reason which she hoped would change soon because as crazy as it sounded Clare really did feel like Spinner and Emma were her mom and Dad already.

Clare sat down with both Spinner and Emma for breakfast which Clare had gotten used to since she moved in Spinner had started making it a point to sit have breakfast with Emma and Clare as way to start building a family atmosphere for Clare.

So Clare remember Manny and Jay will pick you up after school I'll try to swing by after work so we can at least have dinner together." Spinner said watching as Clare worked on the remanence of her second pancake.

"I'd like that a lot D... Spinner." Clare said once again stopping herself for what seemed to be the hundredth time an action that did not go un-noticed by Spinner or Emma the couple had decided that they would let Clare build up to calling them Mom and Dad not wanting to force the issue.

Clare we need to get going if I'm dropping you off." Emma said as she finished off her food and ran the dishwasher along with the rest of the dishes.

"I'll grab my stuff and we can head out."

Once Clare gathered her backpack and duffel bag she waited for Emma and Spinner outside.

Once Clare was outside Emma pulled Spinner away from the door just in case.

"Spin I wish we didn't have to send her to Manny and Jay's."

"I know I would have cried on the spot if she had called me Dad."

"I know I felt the same way when she almost slipped up and called me Mom last night."

"I just hope this adoption gets squared away quickly I want our daughter home where she belongs."

"Same here Spin Same here."

Emma and Spinner headed out to the car and unlocked the door.

As was the norm for the Masons Emma was the one to drive since Spinner had no patience for morning driving.

The drive to Degrassi was quiet one with just the radio for background noise neither of the trio was one for talking in the morning.

Once Emma pulled the car up to Degrassi Clare got out and went to the driver's side to pick up her lunch money from Emma.

"Here's your lunch money Clare make sure you have your phone on and be careful call Manny or Jay if you make plans after school."

"I will don't worry about me."

Clare gave Emma a tight hug and as she did she whispered something that made Emma's day.

"I love you mom see you later."

Emma didn't want to cry so once Clare went over to Spinner she pulled a tissue from the center console.

Clare hugged Spinner and headed off inside.

Once the car had pulled away Spinner looked over at his weeping wife.

"What's Wrong Emma?"

"Nothing Spin I'm fine."

"Bull Em you're a mess out with it."

"Nothing big Spin it's just that Clare called me mom before she went inside."

"Em that's great that means we're becoming a family."

"I know it is Spin I must be overemotional losing it over a simple word."

"Emma that what being a parent is sometimes kids make you cry at least she took a step towards thinking of us as family and what's important hell I'll most likely lose it when she calls me Dad."

"Thanks for listening Spin."

"Anytime Emma."

As Emma composed herself and headed towards the police station Emma thought of something.

"Spin I just thought of something crazy."

"What's that Emma?"

"If Darcy turns up how are you going to handle the fact that Clare will be your daughter and you dated her sister?"

"I guess we'll all have to find some way to move past it which I hope isn't too hard to do."

"Hopefully."

Emma dropped Spinner off at work and drove off as Spinner headed inside.

Back at Degrassi Clare was sitting in English still processing the fact that she had called Emma mom for the first time which gave her a sense of relief because for the first time in a while it really did feel like she had a mom.

English sped by quick and Clare headed to drama where she met up with Adam Jenna and Alli.

"Clare we missed you this morning what happen?"

"Nothing Alli I forgot I was walking with you guys today."

"Fine but what about last night I called you and went to voice-mail what's up Clare?"

"Nothing Alli I was just tiered."

"Save me a spot I forgot a book in my locker."

Clare headed off to her locker and as she rounded the corner she saw Maya being cornered by Eli.

Eli saw Clare coming out of the corner of his eye and walked away from Maya.

Clare walked over to Maya to check up on her.

"Maya are you alright?"

"I am now Clare Eli just cornered me and threatened me again he said after today I'll be sorry I ever met you."

"Maya we need to tell Simpson."

"Clare no that'll just make him madder I don't want him to go off and do something twisted we'll just ignore it."

Clare knew from experience that Eli could go deeper into his twisted state and didn't want to risk Maya getting hurt worse.

"Fine we'll keep calm for now but if he comes to you again we go to Simpson."

"Agreed I'll get back to class and see you for lunch Grace just transferred in and I'm showing her around."

"Later Maya stay safe."

Clare made the short trip to her locker grabbed her missing book and headed back to class hoping Eli was bluffing as far his threat went she couldn't help but think what twisted game Eli was playing.

Clare went back to class and tried to put the Maya Eli situation out of her mind for a bit which after hearing what her assignment was came easy to her.

Once Class ended Jenna Alli Adam joined Clare on their way up to the gym.

"I hope Armstrong doesn't kill us today." Clare remarked as the group came up on the girls locker-room.

"He shouldn't we're doing basketball today shouldn't be too hard". Adam interjected just before the girls headed inside.

"We'll see you inside Adam."

"Later."

The girls changed into their gym uniforms but as Clare opened her locker she happens to notice that on the bench next to her were a red MMA gloves she picked them up and read the inscription on the straps which read Assassin B RD.

She quickly pulled out her phone and brought the Red Dragon blog page up and went through the photos she came across one of Bianca taking off her gloves Clare zoomed into the picture and noticed that the gloves in the picture were same ones she was holding in her hand Clare took the gloves and packed away in her locker.

Once Clare changed into her gym uniform she headed up to the gym joining the rest of her friends but just as she was coming through the locker-room door she noticed Eli going out the other side of the gym with two large bags she spent the first part of gym class trying to figure out what Eli had planned with the two bags.

Today Armstrong had broken the class into two groups to do drills half the class was agility drills through the rope course that was set up while the rest of the class working on shooting and passing drills.

Clare was in the group that was working on shooting and passing she was partnered up with Jenna but she was lost in her own head only brought back when she was put on her butt from a pass that knocked the wind out of her.

"Clare are you alright?" Jenna asked as she rushed over to check on her friend.

Clare took a few breaths in trying to get herself together.

"Clare what's wrong with you I could've really hurt you you're supposed to keep your eye on the ball".

"Sorry Jenna I'm just a little distracted."

"Well get your head on straight we're doing shooting drills now."

"Got it."

Clare joined Jenna by the far end of the gym as they practiced free-throws and mid-range jumpers until class ended.

Once class ended Clare quickly showered and changed back into street clothes and headed for study hall which she hoped went by quickly because she was starving and wanted to see if she could catch Bianca and return her gloves.

On the other side of the building Maya was sitting with Grace in art their class was working on figure drawing something that didn't really care for she would much rather have been in music working on a cello piece.

"So Grace how do you like Degrassi so far?"

"It's alright I just wished that idiot Miles would stop tossing paper at me."

"Don't worry about him he's just being an ass because he's mad I won't date him again."

"Wait so you're single now?"

"Yeah why?"

"No reason just asking."

Alright than let's finish these so we can get out of here I'm starved."

"We still have history Matlin."

"I know but history goes by quick since we'll be watching a movie."

"Point taken."

Once the bell finally rang to end the period Maya and Grace headed to their lockers as they made their way to their lockers they noticed Eli walking from Maya's locker but he didn't say a word to either of them he just smiled and made his way out of Degrassi.

"Maya what was that guy smiling about he scares me."

"I don't know Grace but from now on stay close let me know I'll deal with it."

"You don't have to tell me twice."

The girls headed off to class hoping they didn't have anything else go wrong today.

Clare spent the majority of study hall glancing at Bianca's latest set of practice streams she enjoyed watching Bianca spar at the gym she was hoping she could find the courage to just ask her out even though Clare hadn't told anyone yet she knew in heart that she was falling hard for Bianca and there would soon come a time she would have to make her move or risk losing Bianca to someone else.

Outside of Degrassi unbeknownst to anyone something that would shatter the lives of several people was about to take place Eli had gone home taken his moms car and driven it to the Matlin home he had been planning to get back at both Clare and Maya in a big way for the past few days Eli had been stalking the Matlins getting to know their routines once he had those down he took Bullfrog's gun which he kept in the house for protection along with cans of gasoline he brought from a gas station a few blocks from his Degrassi and some rope which he was planning to use to get rid of the Matlin parents and shatter Maya's life.

Eli looked at his watch and noticed it was a quarter to one he knew /Katie wouldn't be home yet and with Maya at school the Matlin's would be home since Mr. Matlin had taken to working nights to better support Margret with her MS treatments.

Eli stepped out his car gathered the gun and the rope using his backpack as cover as he walked to door and rang the doorbell.

It only took moments before Mr. Matlin answered the door.

"Yes."

"Hello Mr. Matlin I'm a friend of Katie's she asked me to pick up a tape for her can I come in?"

"I don't see why not come on in."

"Thank you Mr. Matlin I'll be right back Katie already told me where the tape was."

"Be quick please my wife has an appointment."

"I will sir"

Eli took three steps into the home and waited for Mr. Matlin to turn his back before letting off one shot which hit Mr. Matlin in the back once he was down Eli walked over to the down man and deposited four shots into the back of Mr. Matlin's head after which he headed upstairs where he searched the upstairs for Mrs. Matlin but couldn't find her so he headed back downstairs where Margret had just came in from the garage.

"Can I help you?"

Eli looked and gave Margret a demonic smile before answering.

"Yes you can you can help me by going to hell." Eli said and before Margret could try to get away Eli fired two shots that hit Margret in the chest dropping her face down between the kitchen and den.

After Margret was down Eli proceeded to put two bullets into Margret's skull.

After killing both Matlin Parents Eli went back outside grabbed the two canisters of gasoline along with matches returned inside dosed the front of the house in gas lit a match and quickly exited the house.

Once Eli closed the front door he took a folded note out from his jacket and using a piece of tape he had in his jacket he left the note taped to the door after which Eli sped off heading home.

Back at Degrassi no one had any idea what had just happen the rest of the day went off without incident once the last bell rang Clare Maya Adam Jenna and Grace who had been introduced to the group during lunch were about to head to Adam's to do homework and watch movies.

"Clare are you coming with us today?"

"I can't Adam something came up at home sorry."

"Is everything alright Clare?"

"Yeah Adam it is I just need to get home sorry."

"It's okay Clare we're here if you need us."

"Thanks Adam."

Just as Adam and company were about to leave Clare felt her cellphone vibrate as she looked at she began to panic as she read the text which was from Emma.

**Emma **Wait for Manny and Jay out front bring Maya with you IMPORTANT

Clare knew something had to have happened for Emma to text her after knowing that she was going to be with Jay and Manny.

Clare put her phone away and turned to Maya.

"Maya you're staying with me you can't go to Adam's."

"What's happen Clare why?"

I don't know I just got a text from Emma saying that you're supposed to come with me."

"Fine I'll stay." Maya replied somehow sensing something was wrong.

"Are you two alright?"

"We will be Adam."

"Alright but just to be safe call me ASAP."

"Will do Adam."

Ten minutes later Manny and Jay pulled up to Degrassi and picked up Clare and Maya.

"Come on you two in the car NOW." Manny ordered.

Clare and Maya got in the car and Jay drove off introducing himself and Manny to Maya.

Once they pulled up to their gated home Manny and dropped Clare's bag at front door and sat both girls down in the bright blue colored living-room.

"Clare Maya this is hard for us to explain so listen good something really tragic happened and because of it you both will be taken care of here for here especially you Maya we're going to make sure you're safe."

Maya was puzzled and had so many questions.

"I don't get it why do I have to stay here why can't I go home?"

Manny sat down next to Maya and took her un-injured hand.

"Maya you can't go home because there's been a fire."

Maya was in shock.

"What about my parents and sister please tell me they're okay."

"Your sister is fine Maya she's with her fiancée at his place."

"What about my parents they're okay right?" Maya said trying to hold back tears.

Jay sat in between Manny and Emma as Manny was about to deliver the news that no child wants to hear.

Maya I'm sorry your parents were killed earlier today."

Upon hearing the news Maya just cried into Manny's embrace while Clare sat crushed on the far end of the couch.

"Clare are you okay?" Jay asked trying to read Clare who had enough will power to ask the one question she knew she had to but didn't want the answer to.

"Who did this?" Clare choked out.

Eli Goldsworthy the police found a note on the door in which he confessed to the whole thing Spinner told me he's sitting at his station house waiting to see judge."

Clare just sobbed knowing that her ex would go as far as to commit arson and murder because she left him.

Clare got up from the couch and went over to Maya who had just barely pulled herself together.

"Maya I'm sorry this happened it's all my fault."

"Luckily something inside Maya gave her enough strength to speak.

"Don't blame yourself Clare this was Eli's fault and he's going to pay for it I want that asshole to rot in prison and I swear on my parents I will do what I have to be at the courthouse to see that happen." Maya said with a voice oozing with venom both her and Clare both wanted Eli to pay for shattering the worlds they knew.

Once Maya made that remark Clare realized that she now two personal missions make a move on Bianca and get justice for her friend.

**Next update will be up ASAP including the aftermath of Eli's actions and the seeds of Clianca being planted.**


End file.
